The Legendary Digivices
by ZeroIchiNi
Summary: After the defeat of MiloMyotismon and Armagemon. A old villian return for a rematch. Can bringing back the first five is the key to winning? Slight Taiora.(New: Chapter 8) (BEWARE OF BAD GRAMMER THAT COULDN'T BE CAUGHT BY SPELL CHECK)
1. Waking Dreams

Digimon Return

This Digimon Story take place a few weeks after the fourth movie, I haven't seen it I might end up making a few mistakes. The people on Earth are trying to forget all that happen during the Christmas invasion and the incident with the Children and the Dark seed.

This is the first story of Digimon that I decided that it's good enough to put on the web.

Quick warning this series will ended up in Taiora. If they're any other parings later on then I would not had planned it in the beginning. Probably ends up on you guys flaming me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah blah blah.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter1: Waking Dreams

-----------------------------------------------------

Darkness... Darkness... That is all that he can see... or so thought...

Tai walk forward step by step without thinking where he was going. "_Wait... Who's that?_" 

A shadow appeared in front of him in a distant.

Tai shout at it. "Hey you!"

The shadow starts to fly away from him.

"Come back here!" Tai starts to chase it.

The shadowy figure stop and turns around.

To Tai's surprised two bright red lights cover the eyes of the shadow.

The shadow starts laughing with a voice that Tai was familiar with but can't seem to place where or when. "Ha ha ha ha..."

The two red lights beginning begins to glow brighter and starts covering the entire area like blood in a battlefield.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kamiya Resident.

Tai jolted up on the bed in the middle of the night all sweaty and out of breathe.

"_What was that's about?_" Tai though to himself while trying calm himself, "_That's the fifth time I have the same dream this week. I'm not going crazy am I?_" He starts taking deep breaths and try to calm himself.

Tai looked over to the side of his bed to see his Digimon Partner, Agumon, and see that he was still asleep. At least he didn't scream when that dream had finished. He was glad that Agumon didn't have to stay in the Digiworld anymore even when it's not in danger.

"_One of these days I have to find out what that dream was,_" He thought and then tries to go back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Next Day, Odiba Elementary

Davis, TK, and Cody had just finish watching a movie that their teacher, Mr.Fugiyama, just created about them and their adventures in the Digiworld.

"So Kids, What do you think?" Mr.Fugiyama asked as he turns on the lights.

"You want to know what I think?" Davis first speaks, "I think you made the whole thing up!"

"What do you mean? I asked all of your friends and family about it," Mr.Fugiyama asked.

"At least that's explain why it was inaccurate." Cody said.

"I still don't see why you made the movie ended 25 years from now," TK said.

Mr.Fugiyama twitches, "Look I really don't like running around everywhere just to find out the adventures you guys had and I'm not planing to do it again."

"Well you could make it a little more accurate," Cody replied.

"I don't think that Sora would be a fashion designer," said TK, "Mimi yes but not Sora."

"And why was Kari alone!" Davis shouted, "She should had married me!"

TK's eyes twitches when he heard that statement, "And why did you put me as a novelist and Matt an astronaut?"

Mr.Fugiyama put his hands out in front of him trying to calm them down, "OK, OK, I randomly draw those things out of a hat."

Cody place a hand on his head, "At least you got the part about Ken and Yolie right..." Pause for a moment, "I think..."

"The part about everyone on Earth having a Digimon of their own." TK spoke, "What would regular animal be doing?"

Mr.Fugiyama is now having sweatdrops rowing from the back of his head, "Um... They went on vacation?"

"VACATION?!"

Then the bell rung. Mr.Fugiyama was now relive, "Anyway see you on Monday bye," he grab his movie projector and ran out of the door.

Davis yells out loud, "Hey I've haven't finished yet!"

"Forget about it he's gone," TK said while looking out the door. Then turn to Davis, "Why did you tell him about the things we did to save the world? Now he's trying to make a non-fiction movie about it, a bad one."

Then a little girl walked up to the group, "Hello, is your name's TK?"

"Yeah that's me." TK replied.

Cody recognized this girl, "Hey aren't you Noriko?"

"I didn't know you go to this school," said Davis.

Noriko replied, "I just got transferred here from my old school," then look at TK, "I'm in one of Kari's classes. She told me to tell you guys to meet her later and it's something about her brother."

Davis blinked, "What? Tai? What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. Kari didn't tell me," Noriko replied.

"That's alright, thanks for telling us," Said TK.

"I got to go now, bye," Noriko bow and then walk off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Davis, TK, Cody, and Yolie met up with Kari at the park talking about Kari's brother.

"So Tai have been acting strange lately?" asked Yolie.

"Too strange if you asked me," replied Kari, "He been getting cold and distant to other people. Including myself."

"What? Tai's not like that!" Davis screamed out load.

"Hey calm down Davis," TK told him.

"Well that's is why my brother been acting strange," Kari replied.

TK then though of something and ask Kari, "Tai didn't looked like he would end up disappearing, does he? I mean that was how you were acting before you..."

"No," Answered Kari, "It's not like he would ended up in the Dark Ocean."

"That's good the hear," Replied Davis, "If someone get sucked in there now then they'll be dealing with Daemon too."

Everyone nodded to the statement.

Cody then asks a question, "When did he started acting like this?"

"I don't know," answered Kari.

"You should talk to Tai about this," said TK.

"I did," Kari started, "But I can never get an answered out of him. Every time I ask he always says 'I don't want to talk about it' or something like that."

"What about Agumon?" Cody asked.

"Well nothing much about Agumon," Kari said, "He did said that Tai sometimes wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty and out of breath."

"He is having a nightmare every now and then?" Yolie asked.

"This sound more like a night terror then a nightmare if it happen more then once," Cody replied.

"A night terror never heard that one before," said Davis.

Cody explains, "A night terror is having the same nightmare over and over."

"So if we somehow stop this night terror thing then Tai would go back to normal?" Davis happily asked.

"It might... But there is always a reason to why night terrors happen. It can also be a premonition of the future," Cody explained.

"Huh... permo-what?" Davis asked in confusion.

Kari then explains, "He means that dreams can also work like crystal balls."

"Oh," Davis replied, "_Guess that mean my dreams of being with Kari is going to be true! Yeah!_" then he shook his head and said, "In that case try and get Tai to tell you about it. Even if it take both Agumon's and Gatomon's help."

"Right I'll try that..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"So Son, how was your Date?" Mr.Ishida asked as Matt entered the apartment, that he shared with his father.

"Dad, why are you home so early?"

"I decided to take the rest of the day off so that we can have food in the house," replied Mr.Ishida, "So how was your date with that girl, Sora."

Matt pulled a chair out of the table and sat down on it, "Not too well... I took her out to dinner but we eat most of the time. Took us around ten minutes to finish eating. I didn't have a watch on."

"That's it?" Asked Mr.Ishida as he sat down on the opposite end of the table, "Even I do more things with you mother, when I was dating her."

"I know," Matt said gloomy.

"How long have you two had been dating?"

"Around a few months."

"Have it always been like this every time you date?"

"Yep... To tell you the truth I'd never expected I would be dating her before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always thought that she would date Tai I mean they know each other the longest."

"Sounds like you didn't want to date her in the first place. How did you two started dating?"

"Do you remember the time when your TV station decided to let my band play on the air when the digimons started rampaging the world?"

"Yeah... My boss thought it was a publicity stunt you guys pulled."

"Well it sometime during that day. Sora walked up to me and gave me a box of cookies. She then asked me if she can have a date with me, I decided to accept it so I wouldn't be mean to her."

"I think I get it."

"I later heard from Izzy that Tai was the one encourage her to asked me."

"_Letting go of someone you love... Sound like what I've been through with your mother,_" Mr.Ishida though to himself.

"Oh well... The good thing that's came from this... is Jun stopped stalking me," Matt said with joy.

"Matt, you still have a lot to learn..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Later Kari talked to Gatomon and Agumon about Tai's weird behavior. They agree to help her confront Tai later on that night.

Tai open the door to his room and see Kari waiting for him in there, "Kari, what are you doing in my room?"

"Tai we need to talk." Kari said.

Tai fold his arms and asks, "This had better not be one of those question I told you to stop asking about."

"Actually it is."

"Then leave," Tai said in a discuss tone, "I'm not going to answer it."

Agumon then appeared and said, "Tai... We know that there is something that is troubling you and we want to help."

"Well I don't want your help," Tai replied coldly.

Gatomon then appeared in front of Tai, "Complaining about it aren't going to help and you mind as well get it over with and tell us what's going on."

Tai gave a mean glare at Gatomon and thinks that there is no way out of this, "Oh... Fine..."

Gatomon wasn't sure but she thought that she saw Tai's eyes flashes red, " Okay good... Now start..."

Tai just close his eyes for a second to calm himself and then opens them, "I don't know..."

"WHAT?"

"I said I don't know... I have no reason to why I'm acting this way. Maybe I'm just in a bad mood lately."

Agumon then suggested, "How about telling us the dreams you been having?"

"What are you talking about, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"You've been waking up in the middle of the night all sweaty and out of breath," Answered Agumon.

"You were awake?" Tai asked, "Alright fine... I keep on hearing this weird laughter in my dreams. What scares me more is that I heard that voice somewhere before but I don't remember where."

"_That does not sound like the dreams I had before I got pulled into the dark ocean,_" Kari though, "Tai, you didn't see any lakes or oceans in that dream did you?"

"No I couldn't see a thing. Everything was black."

"Maybe you should see Gennai about this," said Kari.

"Yeah... Maybe..."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day. Tai, Kari, Davis, TK, and their Digimons are in the Digiworld looking for Gennai's house. Kari had to bring TK along because Tai didn't want to go to Gennai's, so he won't talk to anyone, and he is the only one, she can find, that had been to Gennai's house before. Too bad he can't exactly remember where it is sense he was 8 when he visits Gennai. As for Davis he was there because he found out about going to the Digiworld and TK is going to be there with Kari. As long as he's there he'll make sure that TK doesn't hit on Kari.

"I thinks it's that way!"

TK, Patamon, and Agumon pointed in three different directions.

The others end up having sweatdrops on the back of their heads, "Come on you guys, can't you remember where the house is?" Davis asked arrogantly.

Gatomon scratch her head with her claws, "Too bad I wasn't with you guys when they went to his house. I'm really good at remembering things."

"Yeah same here," said Kari.

"You're pathetic..."

Kari turns to the one that says that. "Tai, why won't you help?"

"Look I am not interested in seeing Gennai right now," Tai said while he is still in his 'Leave me alone' mode.

Then everybody's digivices starts to beep and everybody take a look at it.

Veemon then shouted, "Hey what's going on?"

TK was the first to speak, "It's a distress signal east of here."

"Distress signal!" Davis shouted, "Why would there be a distress signal? I though we got rid of all evils already!"

"Well you haven't," Replied Tai.

"Let's get there," said Kari.

Davis, TK, and the Digimons nodded while Tai was looking away, "Right."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys we're almost there," Kari said to the others while riding on Nefertimon.

"The sooner the better," Said Nefertimon, "Cause when this is over I want my tail ring back."

"Why are there still evil Digimon around?" Davis asked out of frustration, "I mean we just beat up Armagemon and now there's someone else new."

"Come down Davis, and don't pull on me too hard," said Raidramon while letting Davis ride him.

"Well it's a good thing that Gennai and the others removed that barrier between the Digiworld and the Real world," said TK while riding on Pegasmon.

"Whatever..." Tai said while on Graymon's back. He was still in a bad mood and doesn't want to ride on anyone else, "Just hope that we don't need the others."

"Don't worry about it Tai," Graymon said while he is jogging, "You still have Azulongmon's light, I still can digivolve to Mega."

"I never said that I was worried," Tai said harshly to Graymon.

"Hey look!" Davis shouted and pointed in front of him.

The group was shock to see a small digimon village under attack by a big brown humanoid looking digimon with metal parts on its body.

"What is he doing?" Davis was burning mad to see the brown digimon attacking in-training and Rookie digimons, "We got to stop him!"

"Davis..." Raidramon started, "You and the others go get the village digimons out of here. We, digimons, will stop him."

Everybody knotted and got off of his/her digimons.

"Good luck guys," Davis said as the Digimon gone off to battle, "Well let's get going too."

-----------------------------------------------------

A Big Humanoid Digimon with green kneepad, silver armor and a lava coming out of his back.

"Big Bang Voice!" The Digimon shoot a powerful blast out of it mouth and destroy a lot of small huts in the progress, "_Where is he?_" The Digimon thought out of frustration, "_Where is he? If I can't find him then the whole Digital world will fell my wrath!_" He then sees a hurt small green in-training digimon lying on the ground and decided that it should be deleted.

"BIG BANG VOICE!"

The blast was about to his the small in-training but it was quickly snatch away before the blast hit. The Digimon see the digimon who moved the in-training and was in shocked, "_Raidramon? Don't tell me that boy is here too!_" he though right before he was hit by a barrage of stones, stars, and a big fireball.

Nifermimon, Pegasmon, and Graymon reach Raidramon and the in-training digimon.

"You should run away," Raidramon said to the in-training digimon. As soon as it ran away Raidramon face the Brown Digimon, "I don't know why you are attacking this village..."

"But we won't allow you to continual it," Graymon finished.

The Digimon then smirk, "I don't think you know what your up against," he then look at Raidramon, "Well all except you... Raidramon..."

"What?" Raidramon said in shocked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh? You don't remember? Then let me jog your memories," the digimon started, "I am Volcamon, watch out for both of my Big Bang attacks, it'll be leaving a loud ring in your ears if you don't."

"Volcamon?" asked Raidramon, "I don't remember any Volcamon."

"What? You don't remember one of your greatest rival?" Volcamon asked, "Oh well, No matter. Big Bang Voice!" He shot a breath of energy at the group and they all scattered away before it explode. And so the battle begins.

-----------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in town Tai is trying to get a digimon who is trapped under a collapsed hut.

"There..." Tai said as he pulls the small digimon out from under the rubble.

The small digimon then looked at Tai. Then it shivers and ran away quickly like as it's afraid of Tai.

"Huh?" Tai wonders why the digimon was afraid of him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Golden lasso!" Pegasmon and Nefertimon try their double team and wrap the rope around Volcamon.

"Is that all?" Volcamon said as he grab the lasso and pull it down to the floor sending both Pagisismon and Nifermimon crashing down to the ground and revert them back from their armor stage, "This is too easy."

"Blue thunder!" Raidramon shot a thunder from the tip of his head.

Volcamon takes the blow from the thunder bolt but it doesn't faze him one bit, "Come on I expected a lot more from you," He then ran in front of Raidramon, "Big Bang Tackle!" Volcamon did a powerful tackle to Raidramon and sent him flying to a hut.

Davis had just finish helping a digimon who was hurt and look at the battle field to see that Raidramon was flying into a hut, "Raidramon!" His worries grew when the Digiegg of friendship return to his d-terminal. "Oh no," Davis ran towards the hut hoping that his friend was OK.

Graymon was also having a bad time against this Digimon. He just used his headbutt but it didn't even bother Volcamon. Volcamon then grab the horns on Greymon's head and force him down to the ground. He then stomps on of Greymon repeatedly, but Greymon refuse to lose and maintain his Champion form.

Davis has came out of the hut with Veemon in his arms, "Veemon are you OK?"

"I'll be fine Davis," Veemon said weakly, "Don't worry about me."

"So that's why he wasn't much of a challenge, " Volcamon said ignoring the Champion digimon he had been stepping on, "He's not the same one I've met a few years ago."

Davis look up and face Volcamon, "Who are you? And why are you doing this?"

"Well that is none of your concern," Volcamon replied. He then look at Greymon to see that he is still trying to get up, "I better warn you about this first I am an Ultimate and there is no way for someone like you would defeat me."

Just then Kari, TK, and Tai appeared. Kari and TK ran towards their digimon and Tai ran to Davis.

"Hey Davis, are you ok?" asked Tai.

"Tai!" Davis started, "He's an Ultimate, and we need MetalGraymon's help."

Tai nodded to that statement, "Right..." He then turn to Graymon, "Graymon it's time to Digivolve!"

Then something goes wrong and Tai felt it. He drops down on his knees and holds his chest in pain. "_What's happening to me?_"

"Tai!" Davis yelled in shocked when he saw him fall to the ground.

Volcamon was staring at Tai and then give him a sinister smile, "_Found him!_".

"Tai are you alright?" Kari asked while she was running to him with a hurt Gatomon in her arms. When she came close to her brother she felt something that she always felt every time when there is a lot of Darkness around.

"No stay away!" Tai scream as he grabs his head. He can hear it now it's the same voice laughing off inside of his head, "Ahhhhhh!!!!" his digivice start to shoot out dark flames and surrounds Greymon.

Greymon feel like he is getting more power but... It's not the same power he felt every time he digivolve to MetalGreymon.

"Greymon digivolved to... SkullGreymon!"

"SkullGreymon!" TK yelled in shocked. He then put Patamon down and uses his D-terminal to E-mail for help.

Davis, and everybody else was also shocked as to why Greymon digivolved to SkullGreymon. Tai was still holding his head and screaming.

Then SkullGreymon attack Volcamon by swinging his claws at him. Volcamon jumps away from the claw and let it miss him, "Heh... This would be fun. Big Bang Voice!" fires a big blast at SkullGreymon's face driving him to fall backwards. SkullGreymon quickly gets back up and slam his claws at Volcamon. Volcamon barely stop the claws from hitting him with both of his hands, "Nice try... Big Bang Voice!" He blasted SkullGreymon again.

"Tai hang in there," Kari said while she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know which one's worst," said Davis, "The fact that SkullGreymon is being stop or that other digimon is beating him."

"The others should better get here quick," said TK.

SkullGreymon then drive his claws at Volcamon, but Volcamon jumps straight up.

"Big Bang Tackle," Volcamon send his fist right onto SkullGreymon's chin pushing him far backward.

SkullGreymon gave a load roar and he starts to glow. He then de-digivoled back into an unconscious Koromon.

"Not to be worried or anything but that guy just took out SkullGreymon!" Davis screams out load.

"Well that was still easy," Volcamon said while approaching the others, "Give up now and I'll give most of you a fast and painless deaths.

Kari, and TK was a bit scared. Davis is still not going to give up that easily just because Volcamon beat up SkullGreymon by itself. Tai was still trying to come out of his trance.

"Get away from them!"

Volcamon stop in his tracks and see where the voice was coming from. Ken, Yolie, Cody, and their digimons have arrived. Ken and Yolie are riding on Aquillamon's back. Cody is riding on Ankylomon's back. Stingmon is flying by himself.

Volcamon look at Stingmon and Ken, "_They're here too?_" Volcamon though in surprised.

"Volcamon?" Stingmon said in surprised as he and Aquillamon landed in front of the group, "But how? We deleted you many years ago!"

The other kids and Digidestineds looked in surprised at the fact that Stingmon and Volcamon knew each other.

"Yes you and that other digimon did deleted me but as you can see that I am newly improved," Volcamon said with pride.

"Then I have to stop you again," Stingmon said as he released his blade from his forehand.

"You'll never will," Volcamon said with a huge smirk.

Ken then shout to Davis, "Davis, let bring in Paildramon."

Davis knotted, "Got it Ken, Veemon!"

"Right Davis," Davis' digivice shrieks and shoot a white light at Veemon.

"Veemon digivolved to... ExVeemon!"

"Oh no you don't. Big Bang Voice!" Volcamon fires a blast to the group.

The group was bracing for that attack, but the blast hits the ground creating a big dust cloud that cover everyone not letting them see anything.

Cody was the first one who can see after the dust cloud lifted, "Where that digimon go?"

Volcamon was nowhere in sight, and nether was Koromon.

Tai was devastated, "_No... Not again... Not again..._" Koromon was capture right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything. This is as worst as the time Ken kidnap him because he wasn't around to help, but this was different, much different.

"KOROMON!!!"

to be continual...

-----------------------------------------------------

Who is this new Evil? How did Stingmon knew who he was? What do it want with Koromon? What is going on with Tai? 

Author's notes:

That was long for the first chapter. I might right the next chapter as soon as I get good reviews. So tell me how I did. Also try to guess what would happen next. I want to know how predictable I am. and no Tai is not going to be drag into the Dark world.

Oh and yes Tai and Kari do have their own room in 02 incase you didn't know yet. When Kari move out of the room Tai turn the top bunk into a closet. I think the top bunk was covered by a sheet..


	2. Bad Days Gone Worst

DigimonReturn2a

Yo I'm back with chapter 2 of my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon blah blah blah.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 2: Bad Days Gone Worst

-----------------------------------------------------

Kari- Tai was having a bad day... more like week sense he have been distant and cold to everybody including myself. With the help of Gatomon and Agumon we made Tai tell us about the dreams that he have been having and believe me he is not going to end up at where I was. I decided that Tai should see Gennai about that dream but we got a distress signal from a nearby village. When we got there we got into a fight with an Ultimate Digimon going by the name of Volcamon. Our Digimons weren't strong enough against it. Tai ends up Digivolve Greymon but instead of MetalGreymon it Digivolve to SkullGreymon. Tai had an emotional brake down when that happen. Volcamon was strong enough to make SkullGreymon Digivolve back into a Koromon. Just when we thought that it was the end, the others showed up and scared of Volcamon, but he also took Koromon with him. Don't worry Tai I know we'll get him back...

-----------------------------------------------------

The group of the second team of Digidestineds is at Izzy's house discussing about what happen yesterday.

"What did you say?!" Izzy screamed.

"Tai ended up Digivolving Greymon into SkullGreymon," Said Kari.

"But how can that happen?" Izzy asked frustrated, "Azulongmon's light isn't suppose to do that! It should have Digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon."

"That's why we asked you for help," Davis started, "You're the big expert."

Izzy smile at that commit, "At least I know that I'm that important."

"So Izzy do you know why that happen?" Asked TK.

Izzy fold his arms, "I still don't know why that had happen. I'll try to contact Gennai later and see if he knows." To Kari, "By the way, why isn't Tai here right now?"

Kari left out a breath; "Tai is still feeling bad that he couldn't do anything to stop Volcamon from taking Koromon."

"Poor guy," Gatomon started, "He had been in bed all day mopping."

Patamon then speak while on TK's hat, "What I want to know is how did Volcamon knew Veemon and Wormmon?"

"Well I didn't knew him..." Veemon protested.

Ken then spoke to Wormmom who is in his arms; "Do you know who Volcamon is?"

"Ken," Wormmom started, "Don't tell me you've forget..."

"Huh?" Ken was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at Ken and Wormmon including Yolie, "Yeah tell us Wormmom."

"Oh..." Wormmom think that he should protest but everybody was looking at him, "Alright but you all are not going to believe me." Wormmon jump out of Ken's arms, "It all started sometime after I first meet Ken in the Digital World. Another digidestined and us ran into Volcamon."

Davis then thought back to when Volcamon mention something about this being a different one. "Uh... What Digimon the other DigiDestined has?"

Wormmon smiles and answered, "A Veemon."

Veemon didn't believe it. "But I'm one of a kind!" He thought back to when Volcamon recognized him as Raidramon. "Uh... How does the other Veemon turn into Raidramon?"

Wormmon then thinks for a bit... "Oh the Digi-egg you have... It used to belong to the other DigiDestined."

"Wow! I didn't knew that." Yolie said out. "Does that goes for the rest of us too?"

Izzy scratch his head. "I guess the Digi-eggs can be used by more then one person then."

"I'm worried now," said Wormmon. "We deleted Volcamon, but now he's back."

Then Davis starts to speak, "How are we going to find Volcamon and save Koromon anyway?"

"What does Volcamon would to do with a Koromon?" asked TK.

"Maybe Volcamon needed Koromon for something," said Cody.

"But why Tai's Koromon?" asked Kari.

"I don't know," said Izzy, "I guess we won't find out until Volcamon show himself."

Everyone nodded to that statement.

"Well I have to get home now," said Cody.

"Yeah Kendo practice again," replied Armidilamon. He gets inside of Cody's backpack and sticks his head out.

Cody strap his backpack on his back and walk out of the door, "You're a lot easier to hind while you were Upamon."

As soon as Cody left Yolie jumped, "Oh no!"

"What is it Yolie?" asked Hawkmon.

"I'm suppose to watch the shop right now!" Yolie quickly grab Hawkmon and dash out the door, "Let's go!"

"Wait a second! Slow down!" Hawkmon yelled as he experience moving very fast without flying.

"Hey Davis. Play you in that new game when we get home!" said Veemon.

"You're on!" Davis and Veemon ran out the door, "See you guys later!"

"We should get home too," said Ken as he pick up Wormmon in his arms, "Hey Wormmon can you tell me more about that other kid when we get home?"

Wormmon look happy, "Sure Ken."

Kari look at Gatomon as those two lefts, "We should get home and try to cheer Tai up."

"We better before he tries something really stupid," replied Gatomon.

The two left the house.

"I guess that you two should be going home too," Izzy said to TK and Patamon.

"Yeah..." TK replied.

"I'll try to contact the others about our situations," said Izzy, "You should rest until Volcamon strike again."

"Right... Not like I got anything else to do," said TK as he goes out the door with Patamon parch on his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey why are you keeping me here?" Koromon was hanging from the ceiling as a rope was tied up by his two long ears. He and his captured are inside an old medieval castle. For some reason this place look formulary for him.

"You really want to know, do you?" Volcamon replied to the hanging Koromon. He had to endure hours of leasing to this little Digimon rank. He can't believe that this little Digimon have such a big mouth

"Yeah tell me why I'm here!" Koromon shouted at Volcamon.

"I'll just make it simple. You're just bait."

"I'm a WHAT?" Koromon manage to say before Volcamon punch him and make him go spinning around like a ball tied to a string. "Woh... Woh... Woh..."

Volcamon is getting ready to leave the room, "_That boy better show up when I tell him where we are,_" He thought before reaching the door of the room.

Koromon manage to stop spinning and yells, "You're not going to get away with this... When I get out of here you're going to be getting it! You hear me!"

Volcamon got annoyed as he walks out of the room, "_I got to do something to keep that big mouth of his shut or else he'll ruin the plan._"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kari!"

Kari stops walking and turn around to see who was calling her.

"Hey Sora..."

Sora is wearing her green high-school uniform, "Kari, Tai didn't showed up in school this morning did something happen?"

"Guess Izzy haven't contact you about it yet," said Kari.

"Contact me about what?" Sora asked.

Then Kari's backpack begins to shake, "Hey let me out of here." Kari takes the backpack on her arms and opens it letting Gatomon out. "Kari you should start putting holes in this thing," said Gatomon as she stuck her head out. "Hey Sora!"

"Hey Gatomon."

"As I was saying," Kari began, "Tai well... He haven't been feeling well."

"Is he sick?" asked Sora.

"Just emotionally," replied Gatomon.

Sora blinked in confusion, "What happened?"

"You see..." Kari started, "Agumon got kidnapped yesterday."

"What?" Sora was shocked, "By whom?"

"He said that his name was Volcamon," said Kari.

"Volcamon?" Sora asked.

Gatomon nodded, "He's a Ultimate Digimon and he kick our tails the other day."

"Although Wormmon seem to know him," said Kari.

"So how Tai's feeling right now?" Sora asked in concern.

"Badly," Kari started, "He won't get out of bed or do anything else."

"That bad?"

Kari and Gatomon both nodded.

"Knowing Tai it would take a while until he'll start feeling better," said Sora, "I guess I should go and cheer him up."

"You actually have time to do that?" Kari asked in shock.

"Well yeah it's like I don't have anything else to do," Sora nervously said then thought, "_Good thing Matt cancel our date for band practice or else I would have cancel it myself._"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sound odd doesn't it?" Izzy is on the computer and the digiport is being shown with Gennai and a little Digimon bouncing around on the background on it.

"Azulongmon's light shouldn't have done that," Gennai replied, "I'm quite shock that had happen."

"So you don't have any ideals to as to why it did that?" Izzy asked.

"Nope," was all Gennai said.

Izzy then lean back on his chair, "Maybe it have to do with Tai's emotions. He was on a bad mood at that time."

"Emotions have nothing to do with Azulongmon's light. It isn't the same way you would use a crest," Gennai explained.

"If that's true then I have no idea as to why Azulongmon's light Digivolve Graymon to SkullGreymon," said Izzy.

"Just be glad that he didn't tried to warp-Digivolved with it. Hate to see what comes out of that," said Gennai, "I'll try to get in contact with Azulongmon later. He'll provide an answer to that problem."

Izzy nodded, "It was nice talking to you again, Gennai."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tai poke a fork into one of the rice ball on the plate being left out for him in his room. He wasn't really that hungry even though he didn't eat all day. "_I can't believe how useless I was. He was right there right in front of me and I couldn't do anything!_"

Tai have been blaming himself all day that he didn't even leave his room. Everybody in his family are already worrying about him. "_Why can't I do anything right even if those things happen?_" Tai though back to the time when he couldn't save any of the Digimons that have been attacked by the Dark Masters. "_Why can't I save our Friends? Piximon, Whamon, all of them gone because I couldn't do a thing._"

"_And Wizardmon... If it weren't for him we wouldn't found out that Kari is the 8th child in time._" A vision of Wizardmon taking a blast from Myotismon, which was meant for Kari and Gatomon, played over in his head. "_And how do I repaid him? By not saving his life?_"

The next thing Tai think was just as painful as the last. "_Then there was that incident with Datamon. If I haven't had chicken out from that stupid wall then Sora wouldn't have been kidnapped._" He grab the rice ball that he was poking on and throws it very hard at the door making it splatter.

"_Why am I doing this to myself?_" He know that those are not his fault but yet he still feel badly for it.

"Tai are you okay?" said Kari as she walked in, "I heard a noise."

"Yeah I'm fine..." Tai said in discuses and turn his head away.

"You don't look fine," said a second voice.

Tai turn his head back, "Sora?" Tai then lowered his head and turn away. For some reason seeing Sora hurt him more. "What do you want?"

"Tai I know how you feel. But you can't just stay here and mope all day."

Tai didn't say a thing.

"Tai," Sora started as she put her hand on his shoulder, "We will get Agumon back. Don't worry."

Tai jerk Sora's hand off his shoulder, "You don't understand... "

Sora took this a little offensive, but manage not to let herself blow up at him. He wasn't taking things well at the moment.

"You've never have to see Biyomon get kidnapped right in front of you," Tai said with anger.

"I know," Sora started, "But I do feel like I couldn't do anything before."

Before Tai can reply to that his D-terminal that was on his desk went beeping off.

Tai quickly grab it and reads it with Kari and Sora looking over his shoulders. Tai reads it out loud.

**If you want your ballface rabbit back.  
Come to sector 5-16 of the Digiworld alone.  
Volcamon**

Tai clenches his D-terminal harder then before, "So he wants me to be there then. Well that is what he's going to get."

"Wait Tai it sound like a trap!" Kari said in concern for her brother.

"He said, 'come alone,' I think it is a trap," Sora said.

"I'm going to contact the others and get them to come," Kari said as she took out her D-terminal.

"Volcamon said that I come alone!" Tai shouted at Kari.

Kari fumble with her D-terminal due to Tai's shouting but manage not to drop it, "Tai all we going to do is follow you. Volcamon would not see us coming."

"Oh... Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Jun! It's my turn!" Davis is having a fight with Jun over the controller for their Playstation console.

Veemon is watching nervously, "Must be what they called, Siblings rivalry."

Jun then grab onto the controller and curl up into a ball, "You just had your turn!"

"No I didn't! Now hand over the controller!"

Veemon watch as things starts to get out of control over the controller. Davis had started on pulling Jun's hair and Jun is stretching Davis' mouth apart. "Hey you guys cut it out!" Veemon yelled out to the two.

"You stay out of this!" the two screams while in their painful positions.

Veemon sweatdrop from this, "Um... Right."

Then Davis' D-terminal, which was next to the Playstation, went beeping off. This stop the sibling rivalry between the two.

Veemon went to pick it up and read the Email. "Davis! The others are going to the Digital World to save Koromon now!"

"What? Already? I'll finish the game later then," Davis get off the floor with the controller in hand, "Jun, Tell Mom and Dad that I probably won't be home for dinner."

Jun snatch the controller out of Davis' hand, "Yeah sure whatever."

Davis groaned to that statement. He wonders if she even cares that he is going to do something dangerous sense his whole family know about him being a Digidestined. "Alright Let's go Veemon!" He then run into the room where they keep the computer.

Veemon followed, "I'm right behind ya!"

"Digiport Open!"

-----------------------------------------------------

When Davis and Veemon went through the Gate, everybody in the second team was already there with Tai and Sora there too. The younger kids are wearing their digital clothing, Tai is wearing his winter outfit, and Sora is still in her school uniform, she wish that she had came prepare because they're somewhere in the arctic and it's snowing.

"Is that everyone?" Tai asked.

"Hold on we still need to wait for Biyomon," said Kari.

Davis put on his (Tai's) goggles over his eyes, "Can she come here any time soon? It's getting cold here!"

"You said it," Veemon is already shaking from the cold.

"_At least your not out here in your underwear,_" Tai though.

Yolie then sneeze, "Ah chou... Why in the world did Volcamon chose here? It's free... freezing. ah chou"

"Maybe we're just lucky I guess," replied Halkmon.

"Just lucky?!" came from most people in the group.

"Hey Sora! Sora!" Everybody turn to see that Biyomon came flying towards them. "Next time chose a warmer place for a meeting." She landed, "So what's up?"

"Biyomon we kinda need your help," 

The others explained to Biyomon about Agumon's situation.

"I still don't see why you need me here," said Biyomon.

"Come on Biyomon. We'll be helping a friend." said Sora.

"Can we go now?" Tai asked.

"Wait a second Tai," Kari started, "Volcamon would be expecting you to be there but not us."

"We have to snick around and surprised him," TK responded.

"I don't think we've ever made a surprised attack on someone before," replied Cody.

"Well there's a first for everything!" Replied Armidilamon.

-----------------------------------------------------

The group separated each other in an attempt to surprised Volcamon with an attack. Tai went by himself from the North. TK, and Cody decided to take Volcamon from the West. Davis, and Ken took the East. Kari, Yolie, and Sora took the South.

"TK..."

"What is it, Cody?" TK asked while walking toward their destination

"You looked surprised back there. Is there something I should know about Tai and Sora?" Cody asked.

TK was debating on wither or not he should tell him, "Um... Well..."

"Come on what's the secret?" Armidilamon asked out of curiosity.

"Is that I have suspect that Tai had a crush on Sora but..."

Cody blinked, "Tai have a crush on Sora? I didn't know that."

"Well it was obvious during our first adventure, I knowest it and I was younger then you at that time. I think he still have it."

"It sound a bit sad, for Tai, sense she's dating your brother now," said Patamon while perch up on TK's hat, "But I kinda feel happy for Matt though."

TK made a weird face, "Well I'm not sure if Matt enjoy being with her at the moment."

"What?!"

"Heard it from Dad, yesterday after school. Matt can't seem to have a good date with her and he keeps on canceling more and more dates lately."

"Doesn't seem it would last does it?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," TK said, "I'm surprised that Tai didn't get jealous when they started dating."

"If Tai acts like Davis then Tai would have acted the same way Davis would if you date Kari."

"Yep he would..." TK then realized what Cody was saying, "What do you mean I date Kari?!"

Everyone but TK burst up in laughter. Too bad that they didn't see that Mojyamon with red eyes in the snow.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So Ken who was that other kid that have a Veemon." Davis asked out of the blue.

"I'm still trying to remember, But I think his name was Ryo," Ken said, "Is that right Wormmon?"

"Yep..." Wormmon replied happily, "It's good that you started to remember."

"Anything else I should remember about him?" Ken asked.

"Well he remind me of Davis," Wormmon said, "and his Veemon was the first one I DNA Digivolved with."

"You mean I'm not the first to DNA Digivolve with you?" Veemon asked.

"Nope, Sorry."

"Oh well. I wonder if we'll meet him someday." Said Davis.

"I hope..." said Ken, "I need to apologies to him..."

Unknown to them they just step on a Frigimon.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's freezing here! Acho!" Yolie complained while sneezing.

Kari, and Sora are shivering.

"Too bad you girls don't have Feathers and Furs like we do." said Gatomon.

"It's sure beat the cold," Replied Halkmon.

"If I don't get out of here, I'll be sick!" Yolie sneeze again.

Sora lean to Kari and whispers, "How can she catch a cold with the cloth she's wearing?"

"No idea. I think we're the one who suppose to catch a cold out here."

While they were talking, they didn't knowest that their are a bunch of ice blocks following them.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay I'm here, Now where's Koromon?!" Tai was giving Volcamon a mean glance.

Volcamon smile at Tai, "Is this what you want?" He hold up Koromon by the ears and we can see Koromon's mouth is covered and tied by a handkerchief.

"Hummppp hee me hoo!" Koromom said through the handkerchief, "Hei, ew a hump!"

"Koromon! What do you want with him?"

"I don't want anything from him..." Volcamon replied, "It's you I want."

"Me?" Tai said in shocked.

"Ha... You know I've been searching for you ever sense I've been reborn..."

"What do you want from me?!"

"You remember what happened yesterday. But I bet you don't even understand why that had happened."

Tai stood there looking at him with shocked, "_This guy wants me? Oh man! Where is everyone?! They're suppose to be here by now!_"

-----------------------------------------------------

"I though we're the one who suppose to cause an ambush not the other way around!" Yolie shouted out loud.

"Ice Shot!" Many sharp ices flies to Yolie which she ducks under it.

Sora take a look at who's attacking them while hanging on Birdramon's claws, "What are those things? They look like Gotsumons."

"They're Icemon," Birdramon started, "Instead of being made out of rocks, Icemon is made out of Iceblocks"

"Lighting claw!" Gatomon starts bouncing around slashing each Icemon with her claws.

Kari scream out, "We suppose to be with Tai right now!"

"Hey Arquillamon! You need to DNA Digivolve with Gatomon!" Yolie yells.

"Got it..." Arquillamon replied, "Ready Gatomon?"

"Let blast them back to the Ice Ages," Answered Gatomon.

Both Kari's and Yolie's Digivice charms...

"Gatomon..."

"Arquillamon..."

"DNA Digivolves to.... Shiphymon."

"Ice shot!" 

"Meteor Wings!"

"Static Force!" 

The two fireball blasted through the barrage of sharp ice and hits the group of Icemon head-on creating a puff of snowclouds.

The first thought from Yolie came out of her mouth, "We didn't kill them did we?"

Many moans came from within the cloud.

"Nope."

"Let's go. We're already late!" Sora scream out while Birdramon lands.

"Claim on!" Birdramon said.

Kari and Yolie hold on to the claw that Sora wasn't on.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tai faces Volcamon, "Care to explain what happen yesterday then?"

Volcamon replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

"I'm already here so why are you still holding Koromon?"

"He's just for insurance that you won't run away."

Before Tai can answered Volcamon got hit from behind by two fireballs and throwing Koromon in front of Tai.

"Tai!!! Kari and Yolie seems to be running towards them while Sora is flying in on Birdramon. Shyphimon was flying on his/her own.

Tai grabs Koromon and look at the girls, "What took you guys?!"

"Hummh hum Hai!!!" Koromon manage to said out of his muffed mouth.

"Hang on Koromon," Tai unwrap the handkerchief that was covering Koromon's mouth.

Koromon screams, "Tai look out!!!"

The snow-covered ground surrounding Tai and Koromon exploded revealing many blue Digimon that looked like Ogremon.

"We are Hagomons," the blue looking Ogremon started, "These Icicles we holds are not for eating, but to clobber you with!"

"Koromon Digivolves to... Agumon!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fires a small at one of the group of Hagomons. Surprisingly a few Hagomons was knocked down by that small blast.

"Icicle Toss!" The other Hagomons throws their weapons at Agumon and Tai.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Meteor Wings!" The Fireballs melt the Ice club that was about to hit Tai and Agumon.

The Hagomons ran away in fear of getting burned by Birdramon's flame.

On the other side of the battlefield Shyphymon is dueling it out with Volcamon.

"You can't win!" Shyphimon said as he/she flies away, "Static Force!"

Volcamon easily dodge it, "I should be saying that. Big bang Voice!"

Shyphimon dodged that blast, but wish that she/he hadn't. The blast was heading straight to Birdramon.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Tai scream up to Sora and Birdramon.

Birdramon turned around and see the beam heading straight towards them. She was to slow to react to it and took a direct hit from it. Birdramon revert to Biyomon.

"Ahhh!!!" Sora is falling to the ground with Biyomon in her arms.

"SORA!!!" Tai ran quickly to where Sora was about to fall. He jump forwards at the last second and catch her in midair.

Kari and Yolie ran up to them. "Are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, "Thanks Tai."

Tai didn't respond to that.

The Hagomons starts running towards them again waving their Ice clubs around. They weren't afraid of them anymore with Birdramon out of the picture.

Their fear was demolish when a lot of spinning blades was flying towards the Hagomons and Shakkoumon appeared.

"Sorry we're late!" TK and Cody came running towards them.

"We got attacked by a couple of Mojyamons," Cody explained.

The Hagomons decided to leave the others alone and starts its attack on Shakkoumon instead.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sub Zero Ice punch!"

Both Ken and Davis duck under that blow.

"Look I already said I'm sorry for stepping on you." Davis said while waving both of his hands franticly in front of him.

Ken gets up. "I don't think he's mad just because of that."

"Sub Zero Ice..." The snowman Digimon charge up for another blow.

Veemon gets in front of Davis, "Oh no you don't."

"Veemon Digivolves to... ExVeemon!"

"Punch!"

"Vee Laser!" 

The X blast over come the blast of Ice and hit Frigimon head on knocking it off its feet.

"Davis! We don't have time for this, " Ken look at his Digimon, "Ready?"

"Ready," Wormmon replied.

"Wormmon Digivolves to... Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA Digivolves to... Paildramon!"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to... ImperialDramon!"

"Get in," ImperialDramon pulled Davis and Ken in with his Tractor beam, "Here we go!"

The Frigimon gets up all dizzy but then knock back down as ImperialDramon flew by.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shiphymon was paying too much attention to the others and not paying any attention to the fight she/he was in.

"Big Bang Tackle!"

Shiphymon turned around right before seeing Volcamon hitting him/her in midair and sending him/her falling to the snowy ground hard.

"Yahhhh!!!" Volcamon came down very fast and landing on Shiphymon.

"AHHH!!!" Shiphymon screamed out in pain before reverting back into Gatomon and Halkmon.

Volcamon look up to where the other groups are. He was discussed as he see Shakkoumon trying to shake off the Hagomons who are clanging to him and banging on him with their Ice clubs.

Shakkoumon was still trying to shake off the Hagomons.

"Big Bang Voice!!!" The blast hit Shakkoumon on the back. It also throws all of the Hagomons off of him. "Big Bang Voice!!!" Volcamon fires another blast at Shakkoumon.

Shakkoumon manage to turn around, sucked up the blast, and fires off some of his spinning spikes.

Volcamon ran head-on while batting away the spinning spikes. He then tackle Shakkoumon with his elbow.

The Hagomons turns on the others while Volcamon starts his assault on Shakkoumon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shoots a ball of fire at one of the Hagomons and knocking it back.

"Agumon, you can't keep this up. Can you Digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"I'll try." Agumon closes his eyes and concentrate in Digivolving. "I can't..." He holds his stomach. "I'm too hungry."

"What?" Tai turns to the others, "Did anybody bring any food?"

"Icicle Toss," The Hagomons throws their clubs at Agumon sending him down.

"Agumon!!!" Tai ran to his fallen partner.

Tai is trying to pick up Agumon, but didn't know that a Hagomon jump down from behind.

"Tai look out!" Kari screamed out loud to her brother.

"Huh?" Tai turn his head around and saw the Hagomon before it hit him with its club. That was the last thing he saw before he hit the ground unconscious.

"Tai!" The others ran towards Tai but another Hagomon was standing in their way.

Shakkoumon wasn't doing too well against Volcamon do to the fact that he is a big target and because of his size he can't dodge or move fast. Volcamon was easily pounding him with his fists.

Volcamon looked towards the group of Digidestined and see that the target that he was looking for is lying face down on the snow. Now is the time to capture him. "Big Bang Voice!!!" Volcamon shot a blast directly at Shakkoumon's face and it reverts back into Patamon and Armidilamon.

The group are now surrounded by the Ice Digimons with Volcamon walking towards them. 

Volcamon stared down to Tai and Agumon, who was still out cold and facing down. "All that trouble you and your friends have caused, but for what? The outcome is still the same." He then kick Agumon straight to the group.

"Agumon!" Kari and the others ran up to Agumon and check to see if he's okay.

"You can keep him," Volcamon bend down and pick up Tai with one hand, "But this boy is mine."

"What?!" Sora ran in front of the group and shouted at Volcamon, "What are you going to do with him?"

Volcamon replies, "You'll be surprised..." 

Then a loud roar fills the skies.

"What?" Volcamon look at where the roar was coming from and so did the other kids. They all see a big Digimon heading their way.

Cody recognized the Digimon, "It's ImperialDramon!"

"ImperialDramon?!" Volcamon looked up at the Digimon, "_That looked like Phildramon... Its has reach Mega?!_" Volcamon though in horror. He never though of dealing with a Mega!

Davis and Ken came down off ImperialDramon. "Sorry we're late!" Davis called out.

"Better late then never," TK started, "Where were you two?"

"We ran into trouble," Ken replied.

"ImperialDramon mode change to... Fighter Mode!"

After he change form, ImperialDramon lands right in front of Volcamon with his blaster pointed at him, "Put him down."

"Shoot and he'll come with me too." Volcamon lifted Tai by the shirt.

"ImperialDramon hold on." Ken just analyzed the situation. This is not good.

"I'll be going now if you don't mind..." the snow begin to pick up and surround Volcamon with Tai as his capture.

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Davis ran toward Volcamon with the others close behind.

When they got to the spot where Volcamon was, he was gone.

"Tai..." Sora looked around and couldn't find him. "Where is he?"

"Guys I think we got something else to worry about." Yolie motions to the Hagomons left.

"ImperialDramon!" Davis shouted, "Get us out of here!"

ImperialDramon sucked up the group with the beam. He goes to Halkmon's and Gatomon's position and bring them in too.

Inside ImperialDramon the group are not feeling well from their battle.

"Dam it!" Davis hit the grown of ImperialDramon, "That Volcamon! The next time I see him, I'll show him who's in charge!"

Ken tap him on the shoulder, "I don't think now's the time to show some anger towards our enemy right now." He then mention him to the others who are not feeling too well.

"_This feel like last time..._" Sora remembers the last time she felt like this. The time when Tai was dragged back to the real world after Etemon's first defeat. "_It's still the same feeling..._"

"Tai..." Agumon was still in pain from all the hits he had been taking, but still tries to get up from his lying down position.

"Agumon wait! Your still hurt!" Kari gently push Agumon back down.

"But... I... know where... Tai is... being taken... to." Agumon manage to say.

"What!"

to be continual...

-----------------------------------------------------

It seems like Volcamon wanted Tai from the beginning. But what is Volcamon planning to do with him? Can the other DigiDestineds stop Volcamon's plan?

Author's notes:

Maybe I should have cut this chapter into 2 different chapters instead. Oh well too late now. I'm already done.

It'll be shorter in the next chapter... I greatly hope.

There are other peoples asking about my Pokemon fanfic and I promise them that I would do the next chapter sense I haven't been working on it for a while. let say 9 months. Okay ^_^;

What do you think of my new title for this series. I thought of it myself. You probably wondering what are the Legendary Digivices is or why I used it as a title. Don't want to give anything away but I'm trying to put those things in on later chapter. Somewhere around chapter 10 or so. Maybe 15. Hope that I would still like Digimon for that long to write it.

The real plot begins in the next chapter.

Anyone see the Irony in Wormmon's story? I kinda make that story up base on what I've heard in the internet through Message board and fan pages.

Please Review... Bad reviews are Okay too. I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong in my writing.


	3. Return of the True Darkness

LegendaryDigivices3b

It looked like I can't keep my promise to the people who want me to write the next chapter of Pokemon.

This chapter starts at the same day as the last chapter ends.

Disclaimer: If you don't know... Read chapter 1.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 3: Return of the True Darkness

------------------------------------------------------

Ken- We rescued Agumon from Volcamon, who happens to be one of my old enemies from the first time I went to the Digital World, at least that what Wormmon told me. During our rescued it seems like Tai is the one Volcamon wanted all along. So he got caught when we were trying to save Agumon. If Volcamon can manage to defeat two of our friends DNA Digimons then we might need more help later on...

-----------------------------------------------------

The group of Digidestineds is walking uphill and far away in front of them, they see and old medieval castle.

"So this is the place?" Yolie blinked as she looked at the castle.

"Yep. This place gives me bad memories..." Gatomon looked at the castle. Why did they come here?

-----------------------------------------------------

A few hours ago inside ImperialDramon.

"But... I... know where... Tai is... being taken... to." Agumon manage to say.

"What!" Everybody yells.

"Myo...tismon's... Castle..."

"Don't talk. You'll only hurt yourself." Sora tries to calm Agumon down.

"Myotismon's Castle huh?" Davis cross his arms, "Let's pay that place a little visit then! I always want to see where that creepizoid used to lived."

Cody made a statement, "We can't right now... Our Digimons are still hurting from the last battle."

"We should rest first," said TK. "And come back tomorrow."

"What?!" Davis yells, "I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

Sora decided to stop the two from starting a fight. "I think we should go... Volcamon have some plan for Tai, and I don't want to know what it is."

"I agree..." Kari replied, "I don't think my parent would be happy if Tai can't come home tonight."

TK lower his head, "Doh..." He knows when he's beat.

"Alright it's settles then," Davis said with pride, "Let's operation 'Save Tai' begin!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Back to the present. The group is standing in front of a really big steel door.

"I never though I see the day when my brother, alone, needs to be saved," Kari said with a low tone.

"There's a first for everything," said Agumon.

"I still don't think you should have come," Said Sora as she look at the castle, "I thought we destroyed most of the place the last time we were here."

"So what do we do now?" Davis asked, "Knock on the huge door and ask if we can have Tai back?"

"I say we should sneak in there and catch Volcamon off guard," Cody suggested.

Ken added on, "And stay close to each other. Davis and I are the only one who have a Mega Digimon."

TK look at the place and say, "I hope that it isn't small in there."

"We won't know until we find out," Davis started, "Come on let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside the castle, Volcamon is looking at his captive, who is still unconscious. Tai is hanging on the wall with his arms being held by some sort of metal. 

"_Finally... Soon it'll be time..._" Volcamon thought.

It has taken him months to find this certain person that his master has order him to find after he had revived him. Now it's his turn to pay him back.

-----------------------------------------------------

"This feels really weird." Davis and the group are walking upside down on a bridge. When he looked up he can see the door that they had came from.

"That's strange. The last time we have been here, this place wasn't mess up," Sora committed.

TK though of something, "Hey did Gennai and his look alike re-create The Order of Light and Darkness here or somewhere else?"

"I think they moved into Gennai's house." Said Sora.

"Those guys living together?" Asked Davis. "I bet those guys can't even tell who's who."

"Order of Light and Darkness?" Asked Ken.

"Yeah... The Order was one of the people who created our, Digivices, Crest, Tags, and the Digieggs which our Digimons got hatch from," TK replied, "Gennai was one of those people."

"What about our Digi-Armors?" Veemon asked.

TK doesn't know the answer to that. "Uh... I'm not sure about that."

"Maybe." Ken said. "I still have my crest of Kindness and it used to be the Digiegg of Miracle."

"If they are then I should ask them for a Digi-armor myself," Said Agumon who is still strong enough to walk around, but no longer strong enough to shoot a pepper breath.

"Same here," Biyomon and Wormmon said at the same time.

"Gatomon are you sure this is the right direction?" Kari asked, this is the first time she been to this place and she is very worried about her brother.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure this is the right way," Gatomon said reassuring.

"It's strange that we haven't ran into any guards or traps," Committed Cody.

"With a weird place like this, who needs guards?" Armidilamon asked. "We could even get lost and can't find our way back."

"Like what he said," Gatomon started as she looks back on the group that she is leading. "There are no guards here. All of the guards always pretending to be statues at the room that seems important to them."

"Are we even sure that Tai is being here?" Yolie asked. "He's mind as well be in another place that we don't know about."

Gatomon shook her head. "The illusion would have been left off if nobody had came here before we did."

They continual walking until Gatomon peaked around a corner and saw a group Bakumons guarding a large door.

"If those guys are the guards then this battle is as good as won," Davis said like he knows that it's true.

Gatomon shouted, "Alright then, Charge!!!" 

Every Digimon, except Agumon, ran towards the Bakumons and strike them all.

"Lightning paw!" Gatomon jump in front of a Bakumon and slashed it with her claws.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shoot out a buff of air at another Bakumon and it bounces off the wall.

"Sticky thread!" Wormmon shoot a web from his mouth and wrap some of the Bakumon preventing them from moving.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon burn the web and set those Bakumon on fire. They are now running around everywhere trying to put it out.

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon knock another Bakumon down with his head.

"Feather Strike!" Halkmon throws the feather on his head and it cuts some of the Bakumon.

"Diamond Roll!" Armidilamon curls up into a ball and spins really fast and knock the rest of the Bakumon like a bowling pins, "Strike!"

After all of the attack every Bakumon are lying on the ground. All of them are ether bruised, cut, or burn.

"That was easy," Veemon committed while flexing his arm muscle.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Cody replied.

"Come on and help me push." Davis is already on the big door trying to push it.

The others rush over and help him. Everybody concentrate hard on pushing the door.

When it was a little open, TK knowdest something, "Um... Guys?"

"Is something wrong?" Kari asked while still pushing on the door.

TK blinked a few times, "Is it me or is there a bunch of big looking Digimon comings this way?"

Everybody stop pushing and look up inside the door. He was right! A very big group of Mirimon, Apemon, Girillamon, Kawagamon, and many other Digimons are heading their way!

"Ahhhh!!!!" The entire group of Digidestined ran back to where they came from.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well well... Gennai it's very good to see you again." Azulongmon greeted Gennai when he reaches the top of the mountain.

"Hello again Azulongmon..." Gennai greeted back.

"I don't get much visits from being up here but you seems to change that."

"Azulongmon I've got a question about one of your Digi-cores that you gave Tai."

"Oh?" Azulongmon was curious.

"He used it the other day but Graymon digivolved into a SkullGreymon instead," Said Gennai.

"I see..." Azulongmon said, "That would only happen when the Digi-core got weak"

"Got weak?" Gennai asked. "But you gave him enough power to allow Agumon to warp-digivolve."

"That's the reason to why it took this long to start affecting," Azulongmon started, "I believe that there is another force causing it."

"Another force?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't we thought of this sooner?" Davis said as he watch as Sylphymon and Shakkoumon easily toss some of the other Digimons off the bridge.

"Okay ExVeemon let's DNA Digivolve!" Stingmon called out to his DNA partner.

"Wait!" Ken called out, "We should save Phildramon's strength for later."

"Don't worry. We can handle it," Sora replied.

Davis look at the group of Digimon that was fighting. Even though Birdramon is a Champion, she is still knocking some Digimon off the bridge. "Ah... Phildramon can do this much faster," Davis committed.

While they were fighting no one had knowdest that an Icemon have manage to get out of the fight and runaway.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Boss Boss!!!" The Icemon ran into the room where Volcamon have Tai held.

"What?! What is it?!" Volcamon yelled back in anger.

The Icemon move back in fear. "It's the Digi... Digidestineds! They're here!"

"WHAT?!" Volcamon never thought that they would be here this soon. "Then why are you doing here? Go back out there and Fight!"

The Icemon replied in fear, "Sa... Sorry!" He quickly ran back out.

Volcamon looked back at Tai. "_This is still too early... But sense your friends are here..._" Volcamon raise a hand and put it in front of Tai's chest. A few second later a light appeared from Tai's chest and float to Volcamon's hand. Volcamon took another look at the ball of light that is in his hand. With his hand he crush it and it disburse.

-----------------------------------------------------

Azulongmon looked up as he felt something.

"What is it, Azulongmon?" Gennai asked.

"It's the Digi-core I've gave Tai," Azulongmon started, "It came back." One of the orbs on Azulongmon flashed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"In there! In there!" The Icemon said pointing to another large door. It was ether tell them where Tai is or get beaten up by the two DNA Digimons and one fiery bird. Athought he's afraid of the fiery bird more.

"This better not be a trap," Davis threaten, "or else they will turn you into ice cubes for my soda."

"Believe me. It's not!" The Icemon said and quickly run off, out of sight.

Stingmon and ExVeemon got in front of the door. "Let us handle it." The two push open.

One inside they can see Volcamon standing in front of another large door on the other side of the room. There are also 4 statues in the room he is in.

"I didn't expect to see you guys so soon," Volcamon said as everyone came in. Shakkoumon even fit through the door.

"Where is my brother?!" Kari demanded.

Agumon also jump in, "Where's Tai?"

Volcamon looked over his shoulder at the door to his side. "He's still in there taking his nap." Volcamon looked back to the group. "But if you want to fight..." The statue in the room starts to change shape. "These Devidramon and I will give it to you."

"Devidramon," Sylphymon started, "They're the Devil's dragons. Their crimson claw will shred its opponents into four pieces. So watch out for those."

Stingmon look at Ken, "Should we DNA Digivolve now?"

Ken nodded.

"Alright now you're talking!" Davis said as his and Ken's Digivice activated.

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA Digivolves to... Phildramon."

"Birdramon, I think we shouldn't fight in this one," Sora said to her Digimon.

Birdramon reverts back to Biyomon, "Okay Sora."

The four Devidramons rush at the group but was intercepted by Sylphymon and Shakkoumon.

"Static Force!!!" Sylphymon shot out an energy at one of the Devidramons and fly to the other one tackling it.

The other two Devidramons tries to slash Shakkoumon with their claws but all it does is scratch him.

While this is going on Phildramon carries Davis over the fight and lands in front of Volcamon.

Phildramon took another step in front of Volcamon and calls out to Davis, "Go get Tai... I'll hold him back."

Davis nodded and ran into the door. "Don't let him beat you!"

Volcamon tainted. "So you think your doing the right thing? Phildramon?"

"When it comes to saving a friend then it is the right thing." Phildramon replied while get into a fighting pose.

"Alright then, Phildramon."

-----------------------------------------------------

Davis look back on the door as it close and thought, "_Must be automatic._" He then look forward and see Tai hanging against a wall. "Tai!" He rush to him and then give a couple of light slap on his face. "Guess he's still unconscious," Davis said to no one in particular. He saw something sparkle near his feet. Davis bent down and pick up whatever it is. "A Key?" Davis unlock one of Tai's hand and then the other.

Tai instantly drop down when his arms are unlock. 

Davis caught him and put one of Tai's arms over his shoulder. "_That was easy._" For some reason he didn't like that thought while half carries and half drag Tai back to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tai slowly opens his eyes and look at his surrounding, "Where am I?" For some reason Davis is not carrying him and he isn't in Myotismon's castle. He was standing up and his surroundings were total darkness. Tai recognized this scenery. "I'm not dreaming again am I?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," a voice laugh out. 

Tai tries to find out where it's comings from but it seems like all directions. "Who's there?!"

"Well well well," The voice called out, "It's ironic that I've happen to invade one of the body of the Digi-destineds."

Tai figure out where the voice was comings from, behind him! He quickly turns around and is shock to see whom it was. 

"We never did had any conversation the last time we've met. Have we?" The voice belongs to a human looking Digimon with a blue uniform with a red and black cape. He also have a red mask and blond hair.

Tai's eyes widen, "YOUR STILL ALIVE?!"

The Digimon smiles, "As you can see I'm as alive as I am dead. Anyway I'll be having fun with your friends while I take over your body." 

"What?!"

The Digimon starts floating away.

Tai ran after him.

But instead of getting closer to him, he gets farther and farther until he is no longer in sight.

Tai stop running when he saw that Digimon disappeared. He then drops to his knees. "Guys... If you can hear me... GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

His voice echo though out the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

Davis walk out of the door with the still unconscious Tai. "Hey guys! I've got him. Let's finish this," He called out.

Sylphymon and Shakkoumon have just send the Devidramon into the walls.

"Give it up Volcamon," Phildramon said as Sylphymon, Shakkoumon, and him surround Volcamon from three sides, "You're finish."

"Uh..." Tai moaned.

"Hey you're awake?" Davis asked Tai while still carrying him.

Tai opens his eyes and gave a sinister smile. He then grab Davis by his neck with one hand and lift him up. This surprised everyone but Volcamon.

"Tai... what... " Davis manage to say before being thrown to the wall. "Ah..." He ends up coughing some blood out of his mouth.

"Davis!" Phildramon instantly flew to Davis while the others ran up to him.

"Tai what are you doing?!" Kari yelled while still in shocked.

Cody was confused, "What's going on?"

"Have you gone nuts?!" TK follows.

Tai laugh out load but it wasn't his voice that came out of it, "Ha ha ha ha.... You fools."

Sylphymon recognized that voice instantly, "It can't be."

"What's wrong?" Yolie asked.

"That voice. It belongs to Myotismon." Sylphymon said with anger.

"What?" Sora said in shock, "No... Tai..."

"That's right," Tai... or rather Myotismon said, "You still hate me with a passion, do you my pet?"

The Gatomon part of Sylphymon was burning mad that he is still alive.

"No... There's no way you could have survived that blast." Ken said as he remembers the time when ImperialDramon Fighter Mode blasted MiloMyotismon to bits.

Myotismon smiles. "You have forgetting the most important about me... I can't die... It's amazing that I could invade this boy's body." Myotismon starts explaining.

-----------------------------------------------------

flashback.

"No this can't be happening!" MiloMyotismon screams as his entire body starts to disappeared.

A lot of small lights begins to appeared in front of ImperialDramon and it starts to form into a big canon.

"Giga Crusher!" ImperialDramon then fires off the canon.

"No!!!" MiloMyotismon's body of mist disintegrated from the blast.

"_I got to find a body but where?_" Myotismon's soul though. "_Anyone who have darkness within them, anyone._" He looked into the crowd of the hundreds of Digidestinds. "_Hey wait..._" He saw Tai and a dark cloud surrounding him. "_Ha ha ha... I will have my revenge..._"

Tai starts holding his head.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai starts shaking his head and tries to get his sences back in. "Yeah... I'm fine... Just a little headack."

-----------------------------------------------------

"You've been possessing Tai for that long?" Davis said as he tries to get up, but quickly get fall back down.

"Davis don't move, your hurt." Kari said with concern.

Davis tried to ignore that pain and yells at Myotismon, "So why wait till now to announce it?!"

Myotismon gave an angry face. "It's because of the light from the Digi-core. It's prevented me from successfully control his body." He then gave a smile. "But then again it also prevent anyone to knowdest that my powers are growing from inside this body. Now that is remove I can do anything with this body."

Sora can't believe what she is hearing, "What?! You better give Tai back! You... Bodysnatcher!"

Agumon begins to walk up to Myotismon.

"Agumon what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Let me try to reach Tai. I think I can do it," Agumon replied and then face Myotismon, "Tai if you can hear me then fight him. I know you can."

Myotismon laugh at his pathetic attempt, "Ha ha ha ha... It is useless you fools!" Myotismon raise a hand. "Crimson Lightning!" a red fiery whip appeared in the palm and was sent flying to Agumon.

"Look out!" Phildramon tackle Agumon out of the way.

"I didn't know he can do that?!" TK shouted.

The whip disappeared, "I can do more then that." Black energy surrounds Tai's (Myotismon's) body. It then shot out from the pawn of his hand to the group.

Everybody moves out of the way while Kari and Ken carries Davis out of the way. The blast misses everyone but blow a hole into the wall.

Davis look back to the wall that was hit while his back is still in pain. "I don't want to know what happen if that hits us directly!!!" The hole was big enough to fit four Shakkoumons through.

"Davis!" Ken yells, "We have to get out of here."

Kari starts to object, "But Tai's..." 

"We can't do anything to help him," Ken interrupted. "We'll come back when we find a way to get Myotismon out of him. Phildramon!"

Phildramon nodded, "Right!"

"Phildramon Mega Digivolves to... ImperialDramon!"

ImperialDramon quickly pulls everyone and fly out of the hole that the possessed Tai had made.

Volcamon watches as ImperialDramon flew far enough that it looked like a dot. "Should have destroyed them while we had the chance."

Myotismon walk up next to him. "Now that I have their leader's body. Those fools won't have the hearts to hurt this boy."

to be continual...

-----------------------------------------------------

With Myotismon taking over his body, How will Tai retain his body? What is in store for the other Digidestineds?

Author's notes:

How many people saw that comings before you've read this chapter? Surprised?

I'm surprised that I can do this chapter in a week. At least that I've made it shorter then the last chapter. Feel free to review.

See you next chapter.


	4. Dealing with the Lost

Untitled Normal Page

You know after hearing a lot of things on the message board. I'm beginning to think that the characters from Digimon Adventures will show up in Digimon Tamers ignoring that 25 years in the future thing (I still think they ended the series badly). If that happens then I don't know if I would continual this fic. I only like writing fics that are after the show.

By the way there is no fighting in this chapter. I personally think this chapter is boring and maybe some agust. I'll try to lighten it up with some humor to it but not much.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 4: Dealing with the lost

------------------------------------------------------

Sora- We went to save Tai at Myotismon's castle. When we got there we were surprised that Volcamon and many of his followers occupied it. After searching around for a while we ran into trouble with Volcamon's guards and then Volcamon himself. Davis went to get Tai while this was happening. Phildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon had Volcamon surrounded and were about to destroy him. That was when Tai did something I thought he would never do. Myotismon explained that he took over Tai's body to stay alive like he did with Oikawa. We later escape when Myotismon attacked us with his own moves from his ultimate form. But I got the feeling that it was my fault that Tai got possessed.

------------------------------------------------------

"_I can't believe that my mind is this empty._" Tai though as he walk around in darkness. It isn't like he has anything else to do. He knew that this place is inside of his mind ever sense Myotismon took over his body. The other knows about this. He can tell what Myotismon doing in his body. Everything Myotismon thinks, see, hears, and feels, he knows. "_But why can't I find a way to stop him. The others must know this by now._"

------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!!!" Davis screams in pain. "Jun could you not pull so hard?!" Davis is letting Jun bandaging his waist and complaining about how badly she's doing it.

Jun look up from her work and resisting the temptation to strangle him with the bandage wrap. "Would you be quite? I'm doing the best I can."

"Yeah Davis hold still so she can help." Veemon said. "Your parents wouldn't like it if they found out you've got hurt."

"You sure your ribs aren't broken?!" Jun asked with an angry tone in her voice.

Davis yells back, "Yes Jun I'm sure they are not broken!" 

"Are you sure about that, Davis?" Veemon lightly poke Davis' back.

"Ahhh!!!" Davis screams again for a second. "Veemon don't do that!!!"

"Sorry." Veemon apologies sheeply.

Jun stands up and folds her arms. "Davis I have to tell our parent that you're hurt and can't go to school tomorrow."

"But Jun you can't do that. If they heard that I've got hurt in the Digital World then they would never let me go back there and help my friends."

"He got a point there." Veemon said to Jun.

Jun put a hand on the side of her head and let out a breath of air. "Alright then... I'll make something up... But you owe me!"

------------------------------------------------------

Kari walks into her room and closes the door. She was relived that she can make something up to lessen the pain that her parents are going through.

"Did they took it well?" Gatomon asked.

"They took it a little okay?" Kari replied while sitting on her bed. "They're just going to tell the school that Tai is still sick."

Agumon is sitting next to the bed feeling all depressed.

"Hey cheer up," Gatomon said. "No matter what happens we will find a way to get your partner back."

Agumon whines a little.

"_Maybe I should have realized when Tai was acting weird before fighting MiloMyotismon,_" Kari though in her head. She remembers the time when Tai woke her up in the middle of the night and constantly asking questions about what her team has been going through right before Demon and his followers attack. "_He was acting weird at that time. I wonder if anything happened while we were traveling the world._"

------------------------------------------------------

TK was lying down on his bed and tossing a basketball up in the air.

"I just can't believe this." TK said as he catches the ball.

Patamon flew next to TK. "What is it TK?"

"Its Tai... How did someone like Tai get possessed by Myotismon?" TK was burning mad. "Didn't Oikawa first got possessed by Myotismon because he was in despair?"

"I think so..." Patamon replied.

"Sense when did Tai ever been in despair?" TK asked. "Even when Matt dated Sora he's still acted the same, right?"

Patamon landed next to TK. "Do you remember what happed to Kari before she was first pulled into the Dark Ocean?"

That got TK's attention, "I think so."

"Kari never let anyone know what was happening at that time," Patamon explained. "She even hinds it from Gatomon."

TK does make some sense to it. "Guess Tai is more like her sister in more ways then one."

------------------------------------------------------

"Ken... What's wrong?" Wormmon asked Ken while he is lying in bed.

"It's nothing really," Ken replied.

Wormmon didn't believe him. "Come on Ken. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh alright." Ken rolled his head towards Wormmon. "It's about what happened earlier. When Myotismon possessed Tai he reminded me of the Digimon Emperor. Everything reminded me about him. His sinister laugh and that eyes he had."

Wormmon was surprised to hear that. He rearly hears Ken talk about the time when he tried to take over the Digital World and became the Digimon Emperor.

Ken continual, "Tai is one of those carefree tape like Davis. But he was possessed by Myotismon and was turn evil like I was when the Dark seed was active."

"Ken," Wormmon started, "It wasn't your fault that you or even him got turn evil. We just never know the changes that had happen within you two."

"That isn't all that I'm worrying about," Ken replied. "If someone like Tai get possessed by Myotismon... Would the Dark seed become activate and turn me back into the Digimon Emperor again?"

"Ken, Do you remember what you and Davis said?" Wormmon asked, "You two said that as long as you have dreams the Dark seed will forever be at bay. Tell me Ken, What are your dreams?"

"My dreams?" Ken looked at Wormmon. "My dreams is to make the world a save place for everyone. Not just my world but the Digital World too."

Wormmon nodded. "I knew you still have your dreams... Ryo would be proud of you."

"Ryo?" Ken asked, "I'm surprised that you brought him up."

Wormmon smiles. "Even thought he's older then you. He is still your friend. Even though he's a bit... I don't know... active?"

Ken chuckles a little and said with a little joy, "Maybe we'll meet him again someday."

"I hope so Ken."

------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Motomiya walked in from the front door and Jun quickly ran up to her.

"Hey Mom?" Jun was a little nervous about telling her mother about what happen to Davis.

"Yes? What is it dear?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"I think you should call the school tomorrow to let Davis stay at home." Jun said with nervous tone.

Mrs. Motomiya was confused as to why her daughter had said that. "Um... Why?"

Jun scratch the back of her head, "Well you see, Uh... The soccer field was wet and slippery, and he was playing around on it ,and he slipped on it, and he hurt his back as he landed on it."

Mrs. Motomiya then knowdest something, "Your lying, aren't you?"

Jun started blinking to that statement, "Huh?"

Mrs. Motomiya smiles. "You've said too many and's, he's, and it's in one sentence. One of the many rules to tell if someone's lying. But if it's that important then I don't see why Davis shouldn't get a day of from school. Oh and you better study your homework more or else I'll ground you for lying," She said in a cheery voice and leaves the main hallway to go to her and her husband's bedroom.

Jun is confused by her mother's reactions. Her left eye was twitching and her mouth was making choking sounds. "How did that happened?!"

------------------------------------------------------

Sora was still awake as she lies down on her futon with Biyomon next to her. Her mind keep on playing back almost everything that had happened today. First she ran into Kari and found out about Agumon getting kidnapped by a Digimon that Ken used to fought. She decided to tries to cheer Tai up but when she got there he can see all the hurt and pain in his eyes right before he turn his head away in anger. She then put a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down but Tai madly push her hand off. Then later on Tai caught her while falling and Tai didn't say anything when she thanks him. In the end Myotismon showed himself by taking over Tai's body. After the flash back she kept on asking the same question to herself.

"_Was it my fault?_"

Sora gets up from her futon and decided to go to the kitchen and eat. All this thinking and staying up late was making her hungry.

------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Takenouchi was about to go to sleep until she saw some light coming from the kitchen. She checks it out to make sure it wasn't a burglar or anything. It was just her daughter eating a Ice-cream sundae on the table in the middle of the night. Middle of the night? Something is wrong.

"Sora. Shouldn't you be in bed now?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked in her mean (and motherly ^_^) tone. She still hasn't gotten over her old habits sometimes.

Sora looks up with the spoon in her mouth. "Huh?"

Mrs. Takenouchi walks to the kitchen table and takes a seat to the opposite side of her daughter. "If you keep on eating that then you will have a cold stomach when you wake up."

Sora took the spoon from her mouth. "Mom?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

"Well..." Sora put the spoon down. She has no idea what she is feeling.

"Did you have a fight with Matt?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi.

Sora shook her head. "It's about Tai."

"Oh... The boy that you always hang out with when you were younger." Mrs. Takenouchi added.

Sora lowers her head. "Yeah..."

Mrs. Takenouchi asked the next question, "Did something happen between you two?"

Sora shook her head. "No..."

A new voice came in. "Sora?" It was Biyomon, who is by the doorway.

"Biyomon?"

Biyomon walk in. "Sora you have been like this ever sense we return from the Digital World."

Mrs. Takenouchi stare back at Sora and asks, "You went back there?"

Sora nodded as a reply.

"What happen?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

"Something happen to Tai and..." Sora flinches a little. "I think it was all my fault to begin with."

"Sora..." Biyomon walk next to Sora. "He would never blame you for anything. You know that."

"Yeah but..." Sora looks down on her sundae. "I don't know why I feel this way."

"You just need to talk to someone about this." Mrs. Takenouchi pulled something out of her purse, which was hanging down on her chair. "If you can't find someone to talk to then call this number." She gave her daughter a slip of paper.

Sora looks at the number that was written on the paper. "Isn't this Dad's cell phone? I'm surprised that you keep this number."

"Him being in Kyoto is like a cell to me." Mrs. Takenouchi replied. "Give him a call when you have time. Till then..." Took the sundae Sora was eating. "Get some sleep."

"Right..." 

Sora still didn't get much sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the Digital world.

Volcamon was very annoyed by Myotismon's order. "_No... He didn't say, thank you for letting me take over this boy's body, but instead he said, You go out to the desert and find a computer chip at this location!_" Volcamon is in the middle of some desert near a broken down ruin that was made out of big blocks. He starts removing some of the blocks from the ruble.

Then a sparkles catches the corner of Volcamon's eyes.

"_There it is._" Volcamon walked over to where the sparkles was and picked it up. It was the computer chip he was looking for. "_He better be happy..._"

------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" Tai shouted out into the darkness. He then falls down backwards. Myotismon had devise a plan that will give the other digi-destined a huge disadvantage. His memories of the past actually help this freak. "This is all my fault... If only if I had realized what was going on in the first place... then none of this would had happen!" Tai was basically kicking himself. He then tried to relax.

"Tai..." A distant voice called out.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Tai quickly stand up and look around. He couldn't find anyone. "_This is nuts! Is my mind an open house or something?_"

"Tai..." The voice was louder.

Tai can tell that this voice belongs to a woman. The voice was also familiar to him.

Then a bright light appeared in front of Tai and the same voice came out of it. "Tai..."

Tai took a step back. "Who? Who are you?"

The light dims down and it reviews a stunning lady with long and blond hair and a white dress. "It has been a while. Hasn't it?"

to be continual...

------------------------------------------------------

Who is this woman? Is she a friend or a foe? What is Myotismon's plan to destroy the Digi-Destined? 

Author's notes:

Sorry for making this chapter too short. I didn't have much ideals for this chapter. Could have make the other Digi-destined have talks with their familys but I think that would make this chapter more pointless.

I'm planning to put Ryo in this story but I still need to know what is his personallity is and everything that happen during his three adventures. As for the Volcamon thing. I'm not sure if he's actually in the game Tag Tamers but he is a real digimon.

A lot longer and more actions next chapter.

I need some reviews to know how I'm doing.


	5. Spirit Battle

Here'

Here's part 5...

I'm glad that people can still Read and Review my fanfic when ff.net is down. o.0 sense when did you guys get the impression of her being Catherine?

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I don't own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 5: Spirit Battle

------------------------------------------------------

Tai was surprised to see another person inside of his locked up mind.

Tai stared at the woman. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised that you didn't remember." The blond figure replied without feelings to it. "I didn't have a form the first, and last time we've met."

"Form? First and last time?" Tai asked.

The blond woman nodded, "Yes... I was the one that told you and your friends about how you were chosen."

That sentences surprised Tai. "Told us how we were chosen?! Now I remember..." Tai said, "You're the one that took over Kari's body!"

"No need to be upset about it." The blond woman replied. "As I had said before, the only reason why I could communicate to you is by through her."

"So how can you talk to me now?" Tai asked.

The blond woman explains. "Your spirit has been separated from your body. I am directly contacting your spirit. Myotismon is unaware of my existent like you were not aware of him. I am here because of that reason. You have taken too much darkness sense the last time we've met."

Tai look down on himself.

"I wanted to warn you about it before Myotismon had taken you as a host but I could not... I lost contact with your sister sense she saw those Numemon deleted." She explained. "She have been blaming herself a lot sense then and been keeping her feelings to herself."

"I should have known." Tai replied and asked the next question, "Was it you who help us during the incident with Machine Dramon?"

"Yes that was my doing." She answered. "After the Numemons was deleted I was rejected out of her body. Although some of my own powers were stored into her at that time, but by doing that, it had left a bad side effect."

Tai had always wonder why does Kari freaks out when ever there was darkness around. This answered his question about that. "Another thing. While you were in my sister's body, helping us against Machine Dramon, why were you called 'Queen Kari'?"

She answered, "Because I am known as the Queen of the Light."

"Queen of the Light?"

The Queen of the Light nodded. "Anyway... I'm here to help you get your body back. But I myself can't do it alone. I need another source of light energy."

Tai look down to the floor. "I used to have one, but it's gone now."

"Your friends still have some left... It will take them a while for them to bring it here. We'll have to wait till then."

Tai thought to himself, "_I hope the others can make it here soon._"

-----------------------------------------------------

Next day.

Swing!

Miss!

Swing!

Miss again!

Swing!

Aw so close!

"Hey Sora! Watch the ball!" One of the female Tennis player said to her opponent.

Sora replied, "Sorry!"

"You've been pretty off today," The female Tennis player said, "Something wrong?"

"No... Nothing... Really..."

The truth is she hasn't had any sleep last night due to all of the thinking about what happen yesterday. She kinda wish that someone would come and cheer her up from her dispersion, or even give her confidant on going through the rest of the day. She released no one would come sense Biyomon went back to the Digital world. She already ruled out a few other people to walk up and talk to. Matt who's always busy with his band and don't want to be disturbed. Mimi because she lives in America and maybe still be asleep now. Joe because he's busy taking a test to become a doctor. Izzy because he's busy with the other Digi-Destineds to find a way to get Myotismon out of Tai. Tai... He's the only one that ever walks up to her to give her encouragement and to cheer her up. But he's not here.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ken is walking around the Odaiba Elementary school with Wormmon in his backpack. This is the first time that he had actually came here but something else is in his mind. "_Who was that other boy?_" He thought. Last night he had another dream about his adventures in the Digital World with Ryo. In that dream he met another Digi-destined boy, who was around Ryo's age, but for some reason he can't remember anything about him or what his Digimon was. He can only see a blur of him and his Digimon. Wormmon refused to tell him who he was for some reason. He'll think about it later... Right now he has to meet up with his friends and help save one of their brothers. "Is this the computer room?" Ken asked as he opens the door to a room. 

TK, Kari, Cody, Yolie, Izzy, and most of the Digimons were their and most of them are all staring at him.

Ken was confused as to why his friends were looking at him like that. "Is there's something wrong?" He asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Izzy said, he and the other digi-destined were told about the situation earlier. "Or even like it. "He showed Ken the computer screen. It shows the map sector of the Digital world. Some of the sectors are black instead of white. This can only mean one thing.

"Control spires?!" Ken shouted out loud.

Wormmon quickly pop out of Ken's backpack. "What?! Where?! Let me knock it down!"

"When was they built?" Ken demanded.

"Overnight," Answered Izzy.

"Look like Myotismon is copying what the Digimon Emperor did." Gatomon said.

Ken nodded.

"Hey where's Davis?" Cody asked.

"He didn't showed up in class this morning," said TK, "Maybe he's still hurt from getting thrown to the wall yesterday."

"Guys your not going to believe this!" Davis came running into the room with Veemon close behind.

"Nevermind."

"Davis... I though you're going to stay home all day." Said Kari.

"Nah... My back healed quickly... Although..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Jun reading a book on the table in her room with her left eye twitching. This is the most complicated book she had ever read in her life. She still can't believed that her own mother blacks mail her.

"Davis... You owe me BIG time!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Davis shuddered at the thought of what Jun might make him do.

"Anyway..." Veemon started, "Control spires are appearing all over the Digiworld!"

"Yeah we know that," Izzy said. "For some reason the Control spires are not build next to each other. I wonder why."

"Who cares? At least we don't have to worry about them effecting our Digimons when we're not near them." Davis explained.

"There's must be a reason to why Myotismon do that," Ken started, "It's pointless to have Control spires separated that far."

"Can we go back to what we were talking about before we found out about the Control spires?" Kari pleads.

"Oh right..." Izzy stands up. "As I was saying, if we give Tai's body another Digi-core from Azulongmon. It might seal Myotismon back into Tai but... I'm not sure if he'd like that."

Davis blinked. "This does not mean we have to fight him do we?" He still hasn't gotten over the thought of hurting his friends like that.

Kari didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm afraid so." Izzy answered.

Kari took out her D-3. "Let's go now. The sooner, the better for Agumon to get his strength back."

Everyone else nodded in reply.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shuu knowdest Mr. Takenouchi's look on his face while driving the car. "Is something wrong professor?"

Mr. Takenouchi hung up his cell phone. "It's my daughter... Seems like she's having a little boy trouble."

Shuu asks as he continual driving, "What happen?"

"A friend of her has gone missing and she's been blaming herself for it." Mr. Takenouchi said, "And the strange part is... It's not her boyfriend."

"So. What did you say?" Shuu asked.

"All I said was to wait and see what happen and that everything will turn out for the best." Mr. Takenouchi answered.

"Speaking of waiting..." Shuu started, "Isn't she and her mother are still waiting for you to come home?"

Mr. Takenouchi went scared, "Are you kidding? My wife is going to kill me as soon as I go back!"

Shuu can't help it but to think what happen last time after his youngest brother, Joe, and his friends save the world. The image of his professor being chewed out by his wife was hilarious.

"Well I'd love to see how you deal with that girl, you've met the last time we were there," Mr. Takenouchi said back.

Shuu stop laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside a dark room filled with many machines and a huge monitor screen. Myotismon watches as the six digidestined walking to his castle though some path in a forest.

Myotismon chuckles. "What a bunch of fools..." With Myotismon inside Tai's body, His face became pale like Oikawa was when he was possessed. "Walking right into my trap." He call out to a small Digimon, who is typing on some weird looking keyboards, "Hey you! Get ready to activate them..."

The small Digimon look up from his typing. "Right."

"It's time for some fun," Myotismon said as he walks out the room.

The small Digimon sighed as Myotismon left. "I can't believe I'm working for someone who had possessed that boy. At least banana boy is gone."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora watches the bus goes by as she sat on the bench on the bus stop. She was hoping for good news to return from Izzy and e-mail him with her D-terminal. She got a replied back about 20-second after she sends the letter.

The e-mail reads,

> **Didn't you asked that five minutes ago? **  
**We're still working on it.**

"_Five minutes?_" Sora though. She looks at the clock in a playground on the other side of the street. It was five minutes sense the last time she e-mailed to Izzy. A few kids, both boys and girls, at the playground catch her eyes. They were playing Soccer with each other. She couldn't help but to thought back at the time when she was in Soccer camp with Tai.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll do fine." A young Tai encourage the young Sora. They were both wearing their Soccer uniform. There is also a soccer ball in Tai's hands.

"Well I am the only girl here. Are you sure they would accept me?" Sora asked.

"I'll pass you the ball once in a while." Tai toss the ball to Sora, which she catches. "When they see how good you are, They'll be bagging you to be on their team."

In a way, not only he kept his promise.

"Tai! I'm open! Pass me the ball!" Sora shouted as she ran down the field with Tai close by.

Tai protest, "No way! I can make it!" Tai makes his way near the goal. He then stop and instantly kick the ball to Sora right before he got slide tackled by an opposing team member.

Sora shoots the ball into the net and scoring a goal. She felt very happy when she did that.

Tai was actually getting the ball near the net and letting her take the shot. The other boys were happy to have her on their team.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora watches on as the kids played and mumble, "Tai..."

----------------------------------------------------

Inside Tai's mind.

"Ah...Chuuu!!!" Tai seizes and wipe his nose. "Ugh... I didn't think I could seize in here."

Queen Kari looks at Tai awkwardly. She was confuse as to why that happen. Anyway, right now she has to concentrate on another thing. Myotismon and Tai's friends are about to be engage in combat. With Myotismon's plan it will take the other Digi-Destineds a lot more to deliver the extra light energy source needed to free Tai from Myotismon's prison. "Tai..."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I've asked after your journey."

-----------------------------------------------------

The 02 kids are walking though a large path in a forest area. Because of the huge trees the entire forest seems more like nighttime then the late afternoon.

"Tell me again. Why are we walking?" Davis complained as he walk thorough the plains.

The others sighed.

TK tries to explain it to Davis again, "We're doing this so we can get the jump on Myotismon."

Davis continual ranking off, "Didn't we tried that before?!"

A new voice enters the scene. "In a matter of fact. You had... And it fell."

Everybody jumped in shock.

"Watch out! Ghost at 6'o clock!" Patamon shouted.

On top of a tree branch stood Myotismon still in Tai's body with a peel skin and a shade of red in his eyes.

Davis ran to the front of the group. "Hey you saved us the trouble of looking for ya!"

Myotismon jumped off the tree branch and landed on his feet. He then gave a smirk. "I'm only here so I can enjoy my revenge on you."

"Well you'll have another thing coming!" Davis shouted at Myotismon and gives him an angry look.

Myotismon knowest something about Davis. "_Those eyes... It's the same rebellious ones as before..._" He then chuckles to himself. "I see... You'll be the one I'll be looking forward to the most."

Ken steps in. "Not if we have something to say about it." He took out his D-3 and so did the others.

Myotismon smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Digimon in the dark computer room press some keys on the keyboards.

-----------------------------------------------------

Izzy is beginning to get annoyed by Sora's constant E-mail every five to ten minutes. He already thinking about putting her on the block list.

A beep can be heard from the computer.

Izzy was taken by surprised as he watches the computer screen. "What?! When did he...?" He didn't like this. Most of the squires on the map of the Digital world are now black. "I got to e-mail them quick!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Veemon..."

"Halkmon..."

"Armidillamon..."

"Patamon..."

"Wormmon..."

"Digivolve to..."

"..."

"Hey nothing happening," Davis stated the obvious. None of the Digimon cans Digivolve.

"But why?" Cody asked.

Yolie look up from her D-terminal. "Uh guys... Izzy just e-mailed me and he said that this area is inhabit by a control spire!"

"What?!"

Davis looks around his surroundings. "I don't see any control spires around here! Do you?!"

"Ha ha ha ha..." Myotismon laugh. "Fools... Didn't you knowdest any control spires before you got here?"

"We're no where near them!" TK shouted.

"Yes but thank to a certain someone I've found in side this boy's memories." Myotismon pointed to his head. "He made them a lot more effective in more areas then the puny ones, the Digimon Emperor made."

"Alright then..." Davis took out his D-terminal, "Let's Armor Digivolve!"

The others nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor Digivolve to... Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship."

"Halkmon armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, The Samurai of Sincerity."

"Armidillamon armor Digivolve to... Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge."

"Patamon armor Digivolve to... Pagusismon, Flying Hope."

Myotismon smiles as he looks at the Digimons he is about to face.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they can hold him back until they can use the energy?" Tai asked.

Queen Kari knowdest Tai's worryness. "Have faith in your sister and her friends. They'll come though."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Wormmon you stay... You can't fight him in your rookie form," Ken said to his Digimon.

"Remember Guys! Don't hurt him!" Kari called out to the Digimons for his brother's safety.

"Easy for you to say!" Gatomon tries to hit Myotismon with her paws many times but Myotismon dough all of the attacks by levitation out of the way.

Myotismon flies upward towards the sky but was interrupted by Raidramon.

"Thunder blast!" 

Myotismon created a barrier and the lightning disburse. 

Raidramon landed on the ground in shock. "So much for paralyzing him."

Myotismon laugh as he stayed in mid-air. "Don't you see it's pointless?"

"Hair mane!" Pagisusmon shoots out his hairs and it also disintegrated upon contact with the barrier.

"What a pathetic attack."

"Double stars!" Shurimon throws one of his star arms and let the vine wrap around Myotismon's leg. He then drags him down to the ground and near him.

Myotismon was caught off guard from this.

"Alright!" I knew Shurimon could do it!" Yolie cheered.

"I got a present for ya!" Shurimon has a ball of light in his other hand and when Myotismon was close enough he shove the light at him. But the light didn't entered his body as they had thought. "What?!"

"Fools..." Myotismon bring a hand up and blast Shurimon with dark energy. 

Shurimon couldn't dough the blast because he was too close. He reverted back into Halkmon in pain as he hit the trees.

"What?! Why didn't it worked?!" Cody shouted.

"I get it now!" Ken called out. "It's because we're in an area of the effect of the Control Spires. The Control Spires are sealing the light's energy."

"But if we can't use the energy then... How are we going to save Tai?" Kari asked.

Yolie took out her D-terminal, and start typing. "Izzy, think of something quick!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon send a whip and it wrap around Digmon before he can execute the attack. "Hey catch!" Myotismon use Digmon like a chain and ball and send up into the air hitting Pagusismon.

They both landed on the ground with a thud.

Myotismon took this opportunity and blast them while they were on the ground.

"Pagusismon!"  
"Digmon!"  
TK and Cody called out to their Digimon as the Digi-armors return to their D-terminals.

Davis isn't liking the situation of the battle. "Yolie! Did Izzy say anything?!"

Yolie didn't like the reply that Izzy sent back. "He said to get out of here and come up with another plan."

"Can't he come up with a plan, now?!" Davis cried.

"Now I know that all that training I gave you was pathetic." Myotismon said as he yet easily avoids Gatomon's attacks.

Raidramon tries to tackle Myotismon while he was distracted by Gatomon but was stop by the pawn of his hand. All Raidramon did was making him skid for a few feet. Gatomon then jump at Myotismon.

"Enough of this!" Myotismon let out a burst of energy surrounding his body and blowing away the two Digimons, who reverted back into their Rookie form, including Gatomon.

"Oh no!" Davis knows that this is the bad situation they're in. "Veemon!"

"Salamon!" If Gatomon reverted back into her Rookie stage then that mostly means she's hurt.

"I would worry about yourself if I were you." Myotismon starts advancing towards the Digi-Destineds.

Wormmon jump in front of Myotismon. Ken tries to stop him. "Wormmon you can't beat him."

"I know but I won't let him get you without a fight! Yah!!!" Wormmon executed a jump tackle but was backhanded out of the scene by Myotismon.

Myotismon chuckles to himself. "How about a little game? I'll be the hunter and you'll be the deer!" He raises his right hand and begins to power up for another blast.

The Digi-Destinineds starts screaming and runs away as quickly as possible.

Myotismon fires the blast and it exploded near the Digi-Destineds.

Even if it wasn't a direct hit the kids were in trouble. All of them are on the ground moaning, and trying to deal with the pain through out their bodies.

Myotismon smiles as he sees Kari lying on the ground. He figures that sense the true owner of this body is watching his every move, like when he was watching him, then he will end up giving more dark energy to him when he watches his sister die a slow and painful death.

"Ahh!!!" Kari screams as she is being lift by the Digimon that possessed her brother, by the neck.

TK tries to get up from the last blow. "Kari... no..."

Davis was trying to do the same and was already on his feet. "Hey you... Let go of... her..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tai's eyes perk up. "Alright! Now!"

Queen Kari closes her eyes and concentrate. She then raises a hand up and her spiritual body starts to glow a bright light.

-----------------------------------------------------

Myotismon frown as he knowdest he's not getting any dark energy from Tai's spirit. He didn't know why, unless Tai enjoy seeing his sister like this. 

Something strange happened. Kari's body begins to glow.

"What this?!" Myotismon shouted in shock. "AHHHH!!!!" He drops Kari like if she was burning in his hand but the pain didn't go away.

"Huh?" Davis was confuse as to what was going on and continual to watch.

So was everybody else.

The pawn of Myotismon's hand starts to glow a bright white. Then it covers his entire hand, then it crawled up his arms, then his shoulder, and then his entire body is swallow up by the light and black dust jumps out of Tai's body. Tai's body drops straight down like a rock as the light fated away.

The black dusts form together and Myotismon's ultimate body is made. "How?! He rejected me! Impossible!" Myotismon look at the Kamiya siblings who are still lying on the ground. "Die! Ghastly Wings!!!" He shoots out many bats right at his former host and his sister.

Davis sees this coming. "Look Out!!!"

A white barrier stopped the bats from attacking the two.

Myotismon was shock, "What?!"

The barrier expands and covers the entire area. Then a woman with long hair with a white dress appeared. The others see this woman.

"Who is she?!" TK shouted.

The woman has her hand raised and lights come out of it. 

"Hey... My strength..." Salamon got up.

The others Digimon and humans can also feel their strength returning. 

"Salamon Digivolve to... Gatomon!"

Kari was surprised. "Gatomon you've digivolved!"

Gatomon look at herself. "Guess I did."

Davis is slowly realizing it. "Then that's means..."

"Everyone... Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolves to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolves to... Stingmon!"

"Patamon digivolves to... Anglemon!"

"Armidilamon digivolves to... Ankylomon!"

"Halkmon digivolves to... Aquillamon!"

"ExVeemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA Digivolves to... Phildramon!"

"Anglemon!"  
"Ankylomon!"  
"DNA Digivolves to... Shakkoumon!"

"Gatomon!"  
"Aquillamon!"  
"DNA Digivolves to... Silphymon!"

The female figure smile right before she disappeared.

Myotismon didn't like what he's seeing right now. All of the Digimons are able to Digivolved into Ultimate. This means bad news for him but tires to hind it. "Come on and show me what you weaklings can do."

"You've ask for it!" Phildramon flies in front of Myotismon and fires his weapons. "Desperado Blaster!"

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon fires his eye beams.

"Static Force!" Silphymon fires a ball of energy.

Myotismon raise a hand in front of himself and making the attacks disappear before it can reach him. "Even when all of you are Ultimate. You still can't defeat me."

Davis look around and see Azulongmon's Digicore lying on the ground in front of him, "Oh yeah. We'll see about that!" He dives right at it and grabs it. "Phildramon!" The Digicore glow.

"Phildramon Mega Digivolves to... Imperialdramon."

"Pratratron Laser!" ImperialDramon shoot out a beam from his back.

"Ahhhh!!!" Myotismon barely dough it but still got hit. "_These Digi-fools still beat me! I need more power!_" Myotismon thought and then tries to hind it. "You may beat me this time Digi-Destined, but next time will be different," He said as a portal opens behind him and he enters it.

"We'll beat you anyday of the weak ya big chicken!" Davis pulls on his eyelid and sticks a tong out at Myotismon before the portal closes.

The Digimons revert back into their normal levels and jump for joy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Two Monochromons head butt each other with Volcamon watching on the sideline.

"Pick up the pace!" Volcamon shouted. These Digimons needed a lot of training.

Then a portal opens up and Myotismon fall right through.

"Ugh..." Myotismon landed on the ground.

Volcamon look at Myotismon. If he's back into his normal form then that means that he didn't destroyed the Digi-destined. "_So much for the phrase 'If you want to do something done right do it yourself'_," He though. "Back so soon?"

Myotismon gets up. "Where were you?!" He shouted at Volcamon. "_This is just a set back I will get that boy's body as a host again_."

-----------------------------------------------------

Dream sequence. Inside Tai's mind.

"I can only hold Myotismon away from your body for a few days," Queen Kari started. "You need to find a way to remove most of the dark emotions you have inside of you."

Tai only nodded.

Queen Kari continual, "I suggest that you should stay in the Digital World until you do find out."

"But what if I can't find out?" Tai asked gloomy.

"Then Myotismon will use your body again and next time I will not be able to help you. Until we meet again."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tai slowly opens his eyes after having that Dream sequence. He looks around his scenery. He is in his room and Agumon is there as well.

"Tai!" Agumon smiles as he released his partner and friend woke up.

Tai was glad that Agumon was there. "Hey..."

"You had me and the others worried..."

"Sorry about that," Tai said. "Where are the others?"

"They're outside." Agumon went to the door. "I'll go get them."

Tai stop him. "Agumon wait."

Agumon stop when his claw is on the doorknob. "Yeah Tai?"

"Don't call them."

"What?" Agumon was confused. "Why? I though that you'll be happy to see them."

"I can't... Not now... Not yet..." Tai stand up and went to his closet.

"So what are you going to do?"

Tai took out an empty backpack from the closet and stuff some cloths in it. "I'm going back into the Digital world. You're coming too, right?"

Agumon was still confused. "But why do you need to go back?"

"I need to find out why I'm in such a bad mood lately. Or else I'll be trouble for everyone."

"Okay Tai... I'll come... But shouldn't you tell the others about this?"

Tai shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Outside in the living room. The kids and Digimons are discussing about that woman they saw to Sora and Izzy.

"So you have no idea to who she is?" Sora asked when she looks at the picture that Kari had taken right before the woman disappeared.

"No," Kari answered. "But for some reason I think I've known her before."

Yolie pointed out. "If it wasn't for her then we might not have win that battle."

"Too bad that picture you've took was blurry," Said TK.

"At least it there is a picture to go by. We should ask Tai when he wakes up," Izzy said while looking at the picture on his laptop. "Hey where's Davis?"

"Right over there with Veemon." Cody pointed to the Kitchen's freezer.

Davis gulps down a can of soda. "Ahh... Nothing like a celebration after teaching that freakshow a thing or two."

Veemon was also gulping down a can. "You said it!"

The others sighed.

"At least we got Tai back..." Sora stated.

Then Izzy's laptop then beep off. "Huh? A digi-port is opened."

"Why would a Digi-port open at this time?" Cody asked.

"Hang on while I find out where it is." Izzy move the mouse ball around on his laptop a little and look at the map to where the port was. His eyes widen when he find out where. "GUYS! IT'S OPEN IN TAI'S ROOM!"

"WHAT?!" Everybody yells while Davis and Veemon did a spittake with the soda.

Both Humans and Digimons rush to Tai's room and see the bright light closing on Tai's computer.

"Tai!"

Everyone rush to the computer.

"Why did Tai went back into the Digital world?" Sora asked.

"Guys you should read this." Gatomon pick up a paper on Tai's bed.

Kari took the paper and read it out load.

> **I'm sorry to left like this without telling you this.  
But I have to find out why I got possessed by Myotismon.  
If I can't find out why then I'm useless to everyone.  
Take care of each other.**

> > > > **,Tai.**

> **P.S. Datamon is also back.**

"Who's Datamon?" Many people look at each other confused while Sora and Izzy are in shock.

Sora quickly grab the letter and re-read the P.S. "I don't believe this."

TK scratch his head. "Datamon... Wasn't he's the one that we fought while dealing with Etemon?"

"Can't he make it a little more dramatic?" Izzy asked.

"Who cares?!" Kari over-reacted. "I'm not going to let my brother be by himself while we sit here and wonder who's Datamon is!" Kari took out her D-3 and point it to the computer. "Digiport open!"

The Gate was shown but for some reason it refuse to open.

"What?!" Kari tried again "Digiport open!"

The result was still the same. The Gate did not open.

Kari's hand shook in disbelief. "Why?" Kari's eyes begin to swell.

Sora couldn't help but to look at Kari's face and feels the same way.

to be continual...

-----------------------------------------------------

What answers will Tai find in the Digital world? How will the new control spires effect the Digi-Destineds?

Author's notes:

This one's long too. 

Now do you guys know why I named this story "The Returns" in the first place? All these returning characters.

I know that sending Tai into the Digital World all by himself is not original. Already seen two or three fanfics that have done that with Tai. He's only going to be there for one chapter.

I use the name Queen Kari because in the Japanese version Kari's name, Hikari, mean light. Don't ask me what Kari means. She'll plays a big role in this fanfic.

Yes I decided to use Jim's original name. Did you know that Saban, Bandai, or whoever that translated Digimon mess up with Joe's brothers. Joe have two brothers. One name Shin and the other name Shuu. They thought that they were the same person and ended up giving them the same name. Shin is the one in 01 that was there when Myotismon invaded Odaiba and Shuu is the one in 02 with Sora's dad. The reason to why Shuu wasn't there when Myotismon invaded Odaiba was because he was on a trip somewhere.

Maybe I should go back on my fics and change the names to their original Japanese names. Sorry if I mispell the Digimon's names. I'm too lazy to go back and fix them.


	6. Triangle Heartbreak

Never thought I'

I guess that school started again and no one would have time to read the fanfics and review. I'll try to find some time to write.

Tai and Matt are the main characters of this chapter. No action/adventure in this one... More like Agust and Drama.

_Thinking  
_**E-mail  
****_Quote_**

------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 6: Triangle Heartbreak.

------------------------------------------------------

Davis- We went back to the Digital World to get Tai his body back. Myotismon decided to bring the fight to us. It was tough but not tough enough even with those new Control Spires being built... All right fine we did have trouble with those Control Spires being built. Azulongmon's light didn't do a thing because of that. When he was about to hurt Kari, something strange happen. Myotismon got rejected out of Tai's body! Then that lady showed up and energizes our Digimon. Not only that, She also created some sort of force field to stop the effect of the Control Spires. Our Digimon easily Digivolve and beat Myotismon without any problem. We celebrated when we got home but it was cut short when Tai decided to run away to the Digital world! He didn't even say thank you in his letter! For some reason we can't open the Digi-port and go in after him. I wonder if that woman was responsible for that. I hope that she's not a pain like Arukenimon was.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Agumon are walking through a forest.

"So Tai. Thought of something yet?" Agumon asked.

Tai's face didn't change. "No not exactly."

"It's already been a day and you still haven't found out what's wrong."

Tai shook his head. "I'm feeling as if nobody like me or anything."

"Your wrong, Tai." Agumon started. "Everyone really love you, Tai, including me. You know that."

Tai had his head lower. "Yeah right. I let them down too much." He starts walking off.

"_Tai... Are you still hurting sense that incident?_" Agumon though before he catch up to his partner.

Hidden in a bush, a Digimon watches on and follows.

------------------------------------------------------

Matt was busy practicing a solo song for a concert later today. But it was hard when he thinks about his best friend staying in the Digital world looking for his own answer to his emotions. It's already been a day sense he went to the Digital world and the Gate still won't open for them. Even if it won't open they can still communicate with the Digimons that were there.

He then strokes the strings on his gartar some music tone. He then pauses as he realized the tone he was playing. It has been a while that he played that song.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai stop walking and asked, "Agumon... What do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Agumon never thought that Tai would asks that question. "Well, You always seem to care about everybody around you."

"Have I always been that way?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"I was thinking about the time when we were younger," Tai said. "Too bad it didn't last. I kinda miss those days."

"Same here..." Agumon decided to change the topic, although he's not sure if this is good time to bring it up. "Umm... Tai?"

"Yeah?" Tai asked and see that Agumon was nervous about asking it. "Well what is it?"

Agumon didn't know how to asked him. What if it's not the right answer to why he's like this? He mind as well let him know it slowly. "I think I know when and why you became distant."

For some reasons Tai feel like he won't like it. "Well spill it."

"Umm... Do you remember what happen last year during Christmas?"

Tai groan in displeasure.

"Tai... I really think you've mature sense then."

Tai continual walking. "Being mature did not help from dealing with that pain. Being run down by Jun, right after that, also didn't help."

Agumon follows after him. "Tai... You should at least tell her how you feel."

"Forget it... She's better off with Matt then with me... She and everyone else is better off without me..."

The small Digimon in the bush was surprised to here that last statement and quickly left.

------------------------------------------------------

Matt hold up a cassette tape wondering if he should listen to it or not. He already knows what is on the cassette, but he doesn't know why he wants to listen to it. His though was put on hold when his computer screen showed the Digiport and a certain Digimon on it. "Gabumon!"

Gabumon replied, "Hey Matt."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes... It seems like you were right about him might being heart broken," Gabumon answered. "That's not all I've found out. Did you know what he'd said?"

"No, but I think you'll tell me anyway."

Gabumon took a deep then told him, "He said, **_She and everyone else is better off without me_**."

"He said that!" Matt was surprised.

"He said it the same way you did when..." Gabumon pointed to the tape that Matt was holding.

Matt sees this and almost drops the tape.

Gabumon see the sad look in Matt's eyes. "You still like her do you?"

"Just keep me updated, Gabumon."

"Alright... See you later."

The screen on the Digiport turns off.

Matt put the cassette tape into the player and press play. 

After a few second a girl's voice came out of it. "Ah...Dear Matt. How are you doing? I'm...well, I'm getting along. Thank you very much for before. Even if it was just for a short time, it was fun to speak to you. Even indirectly, through this letter, cassette, or whatever you call it. Ha ha. How is school? Be careful you don't become stupid because of being so busy with your band. Oh, um, well... even with me talking like this, I'm in high school myself... Oh, that's right! A friend of yours came to see me before! What a fun person... and I can't believe his nickname was Gabumon." The tape ends.

"_I can't belive I've actually forgot about her..._"

------------------------------------------------------

"Of course... I've never did blame you for what happen with Metal Seadramon," Whamon said while giving Tai and Agumon a ride on his back.

"Well thanks." Tai said gloomy. He got Agumon to shut up about that incident during Christmas and now he's trying to apologies to the Digimons he let down. If he can find them. Whamon was the only one he can find at this time.

"So where you want me to drop you off at?" Whamon asked.

Tai thought for a bit. He already met Whamon and he said that he don't blame him for what happen. He have no idea to where any of the other Digimons he let down would be. Then it hit him. Piximon. "How about dropping me off at the desert?"

------------------------------------------------------

Matt look at another cassette tape in his hand. It's a different one then the one he listen to a while ago. He though about the conversation he had with Gabumon before he gotten this tape.

------------------------------------------------------

The computer flashes and Gabumon came out of it.

"Gabumon. What are you doing here?" Matt asked when Gabumon came out of the computer.

"Oh nothing much sense BlackWargreymon is out of the area, I decided to drop in." Gabumon look around the room and see the cassette lying down on a table. "And I also wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"About her..." Gabumon pointed to the cassette.

Matt blinked a few times. "What is it with you?"

Gabumon walk to it.

"What? Say it."

Gabumon smiles. "Isn't it funny? Back then she thought I was a person."

Matt leans back on his chair and also smiles. "I know."

Gabumon continual. "So when you weren't there, I talked to her."

"What?" He was confused.

"And then, she talked about you to me." Gabumon look at him. "Want to know what she said?"

Matt has the feeling he's going to tell him anyway. "Not really."

"Then I won't tell you!"

Matt stared at Gabumon in disbelief. "What? Say it."

Gabumon smiles. "She said, **_Matt is really a sensitive person._**"

"Huh?" Matt thinks that was wrong.

Gabumon continual. "She said, **_He's the type that's very naive, emotional, and is always thinking a lot. But he isn't very good at showing that to others, so I'm a little worried._**"

Matt couldn't help but smiles. That part was true... very true.

"It's right, isn't it?"

Matt tries to hind the smile. "Shut up."

Gabumon continue saying what the girl he met said. "**_And because he's so serious, he doesn't get close to a lot of people..._**" He stretches out a little. "And then she said..."

Matt was shocked. "There's more?!"

"She said..." Gabumon told Matt everything that girl said. "**_But those are the best things about him._** How did she know all that?" He then see Matt looking a bit different then usual. "What's wrong?"

Matt mumbles something under his breath.

"Huh?"

Matt continual to mumble stuff.

Gabumon kinda understand what he was saying. "Well, thinking that it's her..."

Matt continual the sentence, "She's really hurting."

------------------------------------------------------

"_Even for a short time... She knew a lot about me,_" Matt though as he pulled out the cassette player.

------------------------------------------------------

"If only I remember where that place was." Tai and Agumon search though out the desert for any sign of shimmering air. Piximon's home is really well hidden by a barrier that blends in with the background.

"Tai..."

Tai look at Agumon. "Yes?"

Agumon tries to keep up with his partner. "Can we take a break? We've been walking for hours." 

Tai look around for a place to stop at. He knowdest a well nearby. "Alright... Let rest."

------------------------------------------------------

"Dear Matt." The cassette played the same girl's voice.

Matt decided to lesson to the last tape he got from that girl.

The cassette continual, "I listened to your song. I was really suprised to get a tape back from you so soon. Um...yesterday, I finally had the surgery done on my eyes. I was really scared. But after I heard your song...somehow it made me think, **_I've gotta do my best_**. So I decided to go through with it. As for the results of the surgery... It seems it went well. They haven't taken the bandages off yet, but the doctor said I'd be fine. So now, I have a lot of things I'm looking forward to doing! I know when they take off the bandages, I may not be able to see right away, but... Maybe......no, that's not the right word...um... Surely...no, not that either...definitely? Yeah. Definitely, when I can see, I want to go to the ocean that you went to, Matt. I know I might not be able to go right away, but...um... I'll surely go and see the ocean you saw. Thank you so much."

Matt smiles at the last statement of the tape. He knows that she didn't like him because of his good looks or fame like most other girls are.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai took another drink of the well's water and see something at the corner of his eyes. "Huh?"

Agumon put the well's bucket down and asks, "What is it, Tai?"

"I thought I saw something." Tai walk over to the spot where he sees a small object. He picks it up and it happens to be a green leaf from a tree. "Hey we're close to Piximon's house."

"Really?" Agumon asked. "Let look around!"

It didn't take them long to find a hole in the air. On the other side of the hole is a area filled with trees and it look more lively then the desert they were at. They went into it.

"Piximon! Are you here?!" Tai shouted in hope of him being alive or reborn. Even he was told, from a friend, that he was alive. He's not sure.

"Maybe he's in there." Agumon pointed to the big house on top of a cliff.

Tai groan at the sight of many stares.

------------------------------------------------------

Matt is walking outside on the street. He got some things to clear up in his mind. Today was a lucky day for him. No fangirls or anything to distract him. His mind replayed a conversation he had with Gabumon from a time not so far ago.

------------------------------------------------------

"So Matt... Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Gabumon asked.

Matt answered with a silence.

Gabumon didn't like the look from his partner. "Well?"

"Forget it..." Matt said gloomy.

Gabumon was shocked. "What? Why, Matt?!"

"Look... She needs someone to support her and I can't be around when she needs me." Matt replied.

"But Matt..."

"Look I'm no good to her or anyone.." Matt look down to the floor. "She and everyone else is better off without me..."

------------------------------------------------------

"_Those were the same words that I wish I haven't said,_" Matt though in discuss. He really hated himself that time for not telling her how he feels. By the time when he got out of denial with himself it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------

"Piximon! Are you in here?!" Agumon shouted out loud to the empty house.

"Forget about it, Agumon..." Tai started. "He's not here... I guess we should leave..." Tai turn around and starts to leave.

WHAM!!!

"Ugh..." Tai got smacked in the face by a metal rod. "Ahh...." He falls down unconscious.

"Tai!" Agumon turn to see who had hit him. "Piximon?"

The round and pink Digimon rub his back with his stick. "Sorry about that. But seeing him like that makes me thinks he needs another trip inside the cave. Yep yep!"

Agumon look back at his unconscious partner. "_That would definitely leave a mark._"

------------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

"So young man. Who's the flowers for?" A male gardener asked Matt about the flowers he just bought from him. "I suspected that it's for your girlfriend."

"Gees, how'd you guess?" Matt asked as he paid for the flowers.

"With your good looks I doubt she'll thinks you as anything else. Ha ha." He male floras laugh out loud.

Matt smiles and replied, "Did I forget to mention she is blind at the moment and never know what I look like?"

The gardener jaws hit the floor.

Matt waves him off. "See ya..."

He should have just bought it at the flower shop that Sora and her mom runs. Maybe he could have gotten a discount from her or something. But then everyone would know that he's in love with someone. Tai was the one that came close to finding that secret out when he called asking why he was out of school for a week. His dad might not have a clue to it.

Later at a hospital.

"I'm sorry but she's already left the hospital this morning," The girl over the counter told Matt.

"What?!?" Matt never did expected her to get out of the hospital this early. "Can you at least tell me where she lives?"

The girl looks strangely at him. "Sorry, policies said that I cannot give out information to people who are not agents of the insurance company."

Matt whispers lowly, "I... I don't believe this..." He slowly walked to the door. To the next to him was a trash can. He dropped the flowers into it and walks out of the hospital with his head down in despair.

------------------------------------------------------

"_If only if I had been there sooner,_" Matt though. "_If only if I wasn't acting like a complete idiot and hold back on telling her how I feel._"

------------------------------------------------------

"Uhggg..." Tai grown in displeasure.

"Tai your up..." 

Tai feels the pain on his face. "When I get my hands on whoever did that..." He looks around this location and sees something strange about it. "Hey, Where are we?"

Tai and Agumon was surrounded by water and are in a small boat.

"Piximon thought that you needed another special training," Agumon told him.

"Piximon's alive?!" Tai shouted. "Wait... Special training? What's that going to do? It's not like I'm going to give up or anything!"

The boat comes to a complete stop as it hit something.

"I think we're here," Agumon stated as he gets off the boat.

Tai follows him. "Where ever here is?"

The two are inside a city that resembles much of Odaiba. The two walked around a little hoping to find something to help Tai.

"Tai did you here that?" Agumon asked.

"Huh?" Tai tries hearing what Agumon was hearing. All he heard was a faith cry coming from someway. "No it can't be..."

"What is it Tai?"

Tai ran towards were the faith cries came from and Agumon follows. The voice led them to a playground and on one side of it was a very young boy who was crying his eyes out. He wore a blue shirt with a star on the center of the shirt and have goggles hanging off his neck. Tai instantly knew what was going on and tears starts forming from his eyes. "This... This is... This is the same playground when Kari almost..."

------------------------------------------------------

"_I remember that I made a promise that I would find you where ever you were._" Matt thought as he sat on a bench on the beach. He remembers that this was the same bench he sat on a while back.

------------------------------------------------------

"_The ocean... Of course!_" Matt thought as he start running full speed. "_She said that she'll see the same ocean I did._"

After a while, Matt reaches a beach. "_Where are you?_" He looked everywhere but couldn't find that girl.

Later that night.

Matt was on the bench with his arms fold. "_Damn it's cold,_" He thought.

"Matt?"

"Huh?" Matt turn to who that was calling him. It wasn't the one he's been suspected. "Oh hey Gabumon."

Gabumon was having a coat over his head and covers his body. "Matt what are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for her..." Matt replied.

"Matt it's late you should get back home before you catch a cold."

"But I don't want her to miss me."

"Don't worry about it. We can always come back tomorrow."

"But..."

Gabumon interrupted, "You can still come back the day after too. Just don't give up on it."

"Gabumon..."

------------------------------------------------------

"_After that I waited everyday sense then but I can never find her. But why did I gave up?_" Matt was confused. He never did though about giving up on that and yet he did.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai's body is shaking. "Agumon... I'm scared..."

"Huh?" Agumon turn to his partner and asked, "Why's that?"

"I know what's I'm going to face. Something that I never want to remember," Said Tai as his hands was trembling.

"Don't worry Tai. Have courage."

"Uh... courage...right..." That didn't help him much. Even though he supposes to have the crest of courage he was still scared out of his whit to continual. He took another step toward the little boy and asks, "Are you alright?"

"No! How am I suppose to feel?!" The young Tai shouted back and resume crying.

Tai put a hand on his younger self. "Hey, at least Kari is fine now..."

"Sniff...Sniff... So? Did you know what she said when she came back from the hospital?" The young Tai look at his older self. "She said that she was sorry that she can't kick the ball. I... I really wanted her to yell and blame me for what happen."

Tai then though of something that he never knew, "_Have I've always been like this?_" Then he said, "I know that you want blame yourself for what you did... But you should also forgive yourself for what had happed."

"I just want to forget about this..."

"You shouldn't forget what you've did. If you did you might make the same mistake and you will start feeling worst," Tai told his younger self. "I think you had taken too much responsibility then you should at your age. Here..."

"Huh?" The young Tai was surprised to see his older self-giving him the Soccer ball.

Tai smiles. "Go and have fun. It'll take your mind off it. But don't forget about it. Or else, it'll come back and hunt you."

The younger Tai smiles and joke, "Well I'm not going to be scared of any ghost."

The two Tais laugh.

"Thank you for talking to me mister." The young Tai drops the ball and starts running off while kicking it.

Tai calls out. "Hey! Practice hard so you can make it to the National Soccer League!"

"I will! Goodbye!" The young Tai called out before he disappeared.

Agumon walked up to Tai. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess that I knew how to cheer other people up beside myself. Cheering my younger self actually help with that." Tai pause for a bit for a breather. "I also guess that I've taken way too many responsibility then I should have and blaming myself for everything I've done wrong. "

"Even when everyone else forgive you?" Agumon questions.

Tai nodded. "I've never did talk about it and tried to hind it. You know... Now that I think of it, I'd kinda envy Davis for showing what ever feeling he have without hesitation."

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------

"_Wait... I know now... I know why I've gave up..._" Matt though as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "_I gave up less then a week when..._"

------------------------------------------------------

"Um... Matt?"

Matt turns his head in surprised while adjusting his gartar and sitting on a chair. "Huh?!" He was expecting the girl he met in the hospital but was sad that it wasn't. "Oh... Hey Sora." He went back into tuning his gartar. "_That's right! I forgot... Sora sound just like her..._"

Sora walked up to him. "I... um..."

"Come on Sora... You can tell him." Sora's partner, Biyomon, insured her.

Matt was confused. "Tell me what?"

Sora holds up a box that was gift-wrapped in green. "I wanted you to have this... Uh... Sorta like a good luck present for you and your band for tonight."

"Thanks... I guess."

"It's a pack of cookies," Gabumon told him.

"Your not suppose to tell him that!" Sora shouted and blushed. "Um... Matt... I was wondering if you're available or anything."

Matt wanted to say yes that he was looking for someone he knew, but sense she and everyone else except Gabumon didn't know about that girl he'd met, he wasn't willing to tell them. "No... Why?"

"Is that... I wanted to know if I can um..." She started blushing again.

"If you can what?" Matt asked.

"If I can go out on a date with you..."

"WHAT?!" Matt almost falls off his chair. "With me?"

"Oh... I'm sorry if that surprised you but... I was just wondering."

"I'll think about it," Matt told her while putting his gatar back into the case.

"Uh... Tha..." Sora said.

They were then interrupted by a distant voice, "Yoo hoo! Matt!"

"Oh no!" Gabumon shouted and ran away.

"Huh?" Sora and Biyomon turn around but was suddenly knock down by another girl who was running fast and was carrying a lot of Christmas present.

Matt greets the new girl relentedly, "Uh... Hi Jun..."

"Helllllooooo Matttttty!" Jun started ranking off, "I just ran down to the store earlier today and I've gotten you a..."

"Hey!" Sora shouted while still on the floor.

Jun turn her head to Sora and asked, "Oh? Who are you?"

Sora humph. "For your information I'm Sora and I'm happens to be an old friend of Matt."

Jun look unimpressed and mutters, "With the way you dress you do look like a _**Sore Eye**_!"

Sora's head was about to explode. "What?! Care to repeat that?!"

"I'll leave you two alone..." Matt said as he walks out with Biyomon still in the background. Those two really didn't help him get better. Although he never did expect Sora to ask him out or something. "_Hope they'll fight it out of their system before killing each other._"

------------------------------------------------------

Then later on that evening.

The concert was interrupted when a group of Digimon that burst in unannounced during Matt's song.

Matt was planing to run out of the amphitheater, but a voice stacked Matt's head like a lightning bolt.

"Ahh!!!"

"_It's her!!!_" Matt ran to the owner of the voice and covers her from the falling rocks.

After the rocks have stop falling, Matt was stunned that he made the same mistake as earlier today. "_Uh Oh..._"

"Um... Matt..." Sora blushed when she found out how close she is with Matt.

------------------------------------------------------

"_I kinda wish that it was the girl I've met in the hospital but it wasn't. I later decided to become Sora's boyfriend and completely forgot about the girl._" Matt clinches his fist and tries to hold his tear in. "_As for my reason for doing that? Sora's voice reminds me of her. That's all! How dumb was that?_" Matt then took a breather as he thought about Tai's situation. "I guess having your heart broken can make you vanible to just about anything."

------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Agumon made their way out of the cave. 

"Hey you've made it out. Yep yep." Piximon happily greeted the two.

"Piximon." Tai manage to smile.

"Even though your not completely cured, you can now easily recovered from your emotional shutdown. Yep yep."

"Ya think so?" Tai ask with little emotions to it.

Piximon rub his nose. "Yep yep. It's like the same with your friend, Ken, when he stop being the Digimon emperor."

"Sense when did you know Ken?" Tai asked.

Piximon answered, "I'll tell you about it later."

------------------------------------------------------

"_I have to know... Why did Sora decided to chose me as a boyfriend?_" Matt thought as he walks down the street. The image of the girl he met at the hospital flashes in his mind. "_Is it the same reason to why she wanted to talk to me all the time? Or something else, like my looks or my fame?_" Those are the reason to why he never liked Jun. He wanted someone who understands how he felt. Matt started running. "_How much do Sora know me?_" This is the first time he'd ever question about his relationship with Sora. The more he thinks about the other girl and Sora. The more he questions about his relationship. "_Even with all that time we'd been together. I have to know..._"

Later Matt arrived at Sora's apartment and he quickly rang the doorbell.

"Oh... Hey Matt..." Sora greeted Matt with a low tone when she answered the door. She hasn't been feeling well all day. Then she knowdest something. "Uh... Matt you look all sweaty..."

"Sorry." Matt took a few second to catch his breath.

"Don't you have a concert in just an hour from now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... But there's something I've got to ask you..." Now's the time for him to know the answers he'd been thinking about.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Agumon left the area that was own by Piximon in search of a TV to return to the real world.

"Sense your feeling better I'll ask again..." Agumon was about to ask Tai a question but he instantly knows what and interrupted Agumon.

"No I'm not going to tell her?" Tai answered.

"I though you're not blaming yourself anymore."

"That's not the reason Agumon, " Tai started. "If I tell her that what do you think she'll feel? Most likely confused is my guess."

"You should at least let her know how you feel."

"Your not going to stop asking are you?" Tai asked.

Agumon shook his head.

Tai sweatdrops and then sight in defeat. "Alright, I'll e-mail her later." A lot later if he wishes. "_Matt's going to kill me when I do that._"

------------------------------------------------------

"He's been sitting there for hours." Datamon told Volcamon.

Volcamon took another look at Myotismon who is sitting on his thrown and staring off to space. "What in the world is he thinking?"

"Even for a genius like me, I don't know." Datamon told him. "I've got to go fix my pyramid and finish my new project. So I'll leave him to you." He rushes off leaving Volcamon.

Volcamon resume looking at Myotismon. He can tell that he didn't look happy about something.

"_I know that maiden..._" The image of the woman that help freed Tai from Myotismon flashes inside his head, "_If she's back then does that mean her children will too._" Another image of a female human appeared inside Myotismon's head. This time it's an image of a young girl with eyes that had leave a scar in his mind. "_She's better not be back as well... Or else!_" Myotismon grip his hands on the handles hard and let out a burst of energy that destroys the seat that he was on.

Volcamon look on ineffective by Myotismon's action. "_He looked pissed."_

------------------------------------------------------

Kari was sitting on a chair in Tai's room. She though backs to the time when this room was both her brother's and her. He was very lively at the time and always brightening up the day for anyone. She look at the computer that she left on just incase he'd come back.

Then the computer beeped and the Gate was opened.

"Huh? Tai? Agumon?" Kari watches as the computer screen glowed bright and two figures come out of it. "Your back!"

Agumon replied, "Sorry we ran off like that."

"At least your back Tai," Said Kari. "I missed you."

"Thanks Kari... Thanks..."

------------------------------------------------------

"The final song is detacated to someone I knew." Matt told his fans as he starts playing his gartar and backup players follows.

------------------------------------------------------

An unidentifiable uneasiness suddenly comes  
It's always targeting the two of us  
Second-hand knowledge and useless common sense  
Surround us both

If you feel down everyday like that  
Why not go to Kyoto?  
Rather than keeping up this facade of not-knowing  
Let's watch on to see our truth  
But this one thing I won't surrender:  
My pride hidden away inside my heart...

oh keep on running keep on running  
find out your reality  
Run on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than stopping  
Breathe in that clean air, and face that brilliant ocean  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

There is no time to hesitate before this new door  
So run and fly towards it  
And throw that door open

I'm sure that you can do it

An invisible uneasiness enveloped you  
Your eyes straying away  
Shaky confidence, both of us so different from usual  
As we trembled

So you hate yourself like that so much...  
Is that why you're sitting there hugging your knees?  
It's much too early to close your eyes  
Let's watch on to see our truth  
It isn't that we're powerless  
But our facade of courage is fading away

oh keep on running keep on running  
find out your reality  
Look on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than giving up

Search for the true answer  
Oh keeps on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

The door to the new world has no key  
So have confidence and go forward  
And throw that door open

I'm sure you'll be able to find it

oh keep on running keep on running find out your reality  
Run on for no one else's sake  
Because it's better than stopping  
Breathe in that clean air, and face that brilliant ocean  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

There is no time to hesitate before this new door  
So run and fly towards it  
And throw that door open

I'm sure that you can do it  
I'm sure that you will make it through...

------------------------------------------------------

The audience fell in silence as Matt's song came to an end. Then they cheer when the curtain closes. The song was very touching.

Later in the backstage, Matt was about to leave with his gartar in hand but was interrupted.

"Hey Maatttty!!!"

Matt almost chokes when he heard that voice. "_News can't travel that FAST!_" He slowly turns his head towards the girl that hasn't washed her shirt in years. "Hey Jun... Why are you here?"

Jun smiles and answered, "I've heard that your available again!"

"Who told you that?!"

"Sora did!"

Matt facefalls. "_I should have known... Must be some way of her to get revenge for me breaking up with her._" While at Sora's home he didn't get the answered that he was looking for. Sora was nothing like the girl he'd met at the hospital. And sending Jun at him like this proves it. "_Nice way of torturing me..._"

to be continual...

------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

This one's long too. It's as long as chapter two or five. I didn't attend this, it just happens.

After careful consideration. Tai is a good candidate to get possessed. Why? First Tai always seems blame himself when something happened, then it mostly ends up in beating up Izzy (see My Brother's keeper episode and the second movie). He never tells anyone about the bad feelings he had in the past like almost killing Kari. He cried during that episode. I didn't let Myotismon possessed Tai just because he's heartbroken. It's just one of the reasons.

Then in the end of 02 when they were trying to find a way to the Digital World to stop MiloMyotismon Tai was giving himself too much responsibility and saying stuff like "Everyone is depending on me." Sound familiar?

The story about Matt and the hospital girl. That came from the Drama CD name "Tegami" which means Letter in Japan. I don't know what time the story took place but I think it's during the fall or the wintertime. In the story he met a girl in a hospital who was currently blind at the moment. They never did gave her a name. She's not a Digidestined, she thought that Gabumon was human. Matt developed a feeling for this girl but thinks that she deserve someone better so he never did told her how he felt. That song he sang was on the last track, I think it was named Tobira, which means Door. Don't know why some people think that's a Sorato song or that girl being Sora.

When I started writing this fic I just wanted the Sorato paring to break up for no reason. Then I heard about this on Megchan's Message board and decided that Matt should have a good reason to break up with Sora.

School is hard... I'm not sure when I would have the next chapter done.

Does anyone think I should get a pre-reader too?


	7. Reviewing The Past

The reason why it took so long for this one to come out is because I accidentally deleted the file, a short part of it, and has to rewrite it. D'oh.

I've seen the forth Digimon movie and found out that it take place three months after 02.

------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 7: Reviewing The Past

------------------------------------------------------

Matt- Tai went to the Digital World searching for some answers to his problems to why he'd got possessed like that. He first thinks that he need others to forgive him, but the most important person that needed to forgive him the most is himself. Piximon showed him that. It also seems like he been putting a lot of responsibility to himself then one person should be. Kinda reminds me of another certain individual and broke up with. Why did I break up with Sora? There are some reasons why. One, I mistaking her for a different girl before officially became her boyfriend. Two, I was on a rebound from another girl. That didn't seem like a relationship that I'd expect to last forever. She didn't take it well when I broke up with her. But with Tai back... She'll get over it... I hope...

------------------------------------------------------

After school the 02 kids arrived at the school's computer lab with Yolie and Halkmon being the last one there.

"So," Davis started the conversation. "How's Tai's doing?"

"He's actually doing fine..." Kari answered. "He's already going back to school."

"That doesn't seem wise." Cody commented.

"Yeah, I mean..." TK started. "He just got back from the digital world."

"I know... But my brother insisted that he should go."

"So why are we doing here?" Yolie asked.

Kari then smiles. "Tai asked me to destroy that new control spires that Myotismon had been using."

"At least he didn't say that he would do it himself," Gatomon said.

"Great!" Yolie took out his D-terminal. "I'll tell Ken to come."

Everybody groan to that statement sense Ken wouldn't be much help and knows that Yolie just want to see him.

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck is wrong with me?"

It was soccer practice time and the ball was past to Tai. He frond when the soccer ball he was running with got stolen around the tenth time today.

"I don't normally play this bad." 

This isn't the only time he been feeling strange. Even when he missed a few days from school his class didn't cover much, but he had trouble hearing the teacher.

------------------------------------------------------

Sora hit the tennis ball with all of her might.

The ball went flying towards to her opponent on the other side of the court.

"Eeeekkk!!!" The female player ducked under the ball that targets her face.

The referee called out, "That was an out of bound! Game, Set, Match!"

The other player got up. "Geez, Sora! You seem stressed out!"

Sora was shock by her strength. "Sorry!"

The girl walks up to Sora. "What's gotten into you?"

Sora decided not to tell her that her boyfriend broke up with her. "Oh... It's nothing."

"Right..."

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ken!" Davis called out after they came out of a forest.

Ken and Wormmon took a second to glance at Davis and the others, and went back into looking at what they were looking before.

"What's up?" Davis asked as he and the others walk up to them.

"Think you can destroy that?" Ken pointed forward to the new control spire.

Davis and the other took a look at the new control spire. It was almost the same as the old ones except that there are spikes coming out of the side of it. "Sure no problem... All we have to do is armor Digivolve and knock it down."

"Sound simple enough," said TK.

"Ya ready, Veemon?" Davis pulls out his D-3.

Veemon clenches his fists. "Yep! I'll tear that thing down like a tooth pick."

"Alright! Digi-armor energized!"

"Veemon armor Digivolve to... Flamdramon, The Fire of Courage!"

"Leave it to me!" Flamdramon leaps to the control spire and charge up his fist. "Fire Rocket!"

The three balls of fire hits the control spire with a powerful force that cause smoke to appear. As the smoke clears and shows that the control spire didn't have any damage to it.

"It didn't work!" said Cody.

"Let's try again!" Flamdramon jump up towards the sky and his body starts being covered in flames. "Burning fist!" He dives headfirst towards the control spire. He hit it on impact and bounces off it without do much to it.

Davis jaw hit the floor. "What?! That didn't leave a dent!"

"Or a scratch," said TK.

Yolie laugh, "What's the madder Davis? Been slacking off, had ya?"

"Well, let you try it then!" Davis shouted back.

Yolie took out her D3. "Let do it Halkmon!"

Halkmon saluted. "My pleasure."

"Digi-armor energized!"

"Halkmon armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, The Samurai of Sincerity."

Shurimon flew over to the control spire. "Double stars!" The sound of metal hitting each other was heard as the ninja star hit its target. But the result was the same it didn't leave a scratch.

Yolie's glasses falls off at one side. "Huh?"

Davis smiles and cross his arms, "Now who's slacking off?"

Yolie couldn't deal with the humiliation. "Shurimon knock that thing down!!!"

"I'm trying!"

"I think we should help," said TK.

Cody and Kari nodded. "Right!"

------------------------------------------------------

Tai lost the ball when he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. "Ufff..." He looks up to see where the ball went. A member of the opposing team took the ball, ran to his goal, and score. "Ohhh..."

"You okay?" A player offers a hand to Tai.

Tai took the offer and pull him up. "I guess..." Something strange happen to him. His vision starts blurring out, the person that help him starts to fade, and his body starts aching all over in pain. "What's happening to me?" He though before everything blacked out and fall on his back.

"Somebody call a doctor!"

------------------------------------------------------

A boy in a soccer uniform ran right through the Tennis court.

Sora stopped him. "What's going on?"

"Our captain collapsed while on the field." He said before running off to look for a doctor.

"The captain?" It didn't even take a split second for her to figure out who it was. "Tai!" She dashes off to the direction where the boy came from in a pace faster then the boy did.

------------------------------------------------------

"Fire Rocket!"

"Double Stars!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Shooting Stars!"

"Roulette Stone!"

The five attacks hit at one point of the control spire, but the result is the same.

Ken groan, "So much for trying to knock it down."

"Don't worry Ken. We'll find a way to make it de-activate," Yolie ensure him.

Wormmon agree. "Don't worry Ken." 

"Maybe we can knock it down with an ultimate level Digimon," said TK.

"But with the control spires being here our Digimons can't digivolve normally," Cody pointed out.

Davis has one of his hands holding his chin. "Hey guys."

Kari was the first to turn to him. "What is it Davis?"

"I was thinking..." Davis started. "Remember the other day when we were fighting Myotismon? Our Digimons can digivolve while being in the area of the control spire."

Ken said, "I think that woman we saw was involve in doing so."

"I can agree with that." TK turn to Kari. "Did Tai say anything about her when he came back yesterday?"

Kari shook her head. "No... He just went right to bed as soon as he got back. Mom didn't even got the time to yell at him for not coming home for a while." 

Her D-terminal went off.

"Hum?" Kari took it out and opens it.

"What is it Kari?" Yolie asked.

Kari's eyes widen in shock as she reads the e-mail. "It's from Sora. Tai collapsed on the soccer field!"

"What?!" Davis shouted. "Don't tell me Myotismon got him again!"

"What else did she say?" TK quickly asked.

Kari continual reading her e-mail. "She said that she got Joe and trying to take him home." She closes the D-terminal with a determine look on her face. "I need to go home and check on him."

"Right." Davis then called out to the Digimons who are still trying to knock down the control spire. "Hey guys! We're going home!"

------------------------------------------------------

Matt wonder around town still trying to get over the girl he'd meet in the hospital, but couldn't stop remembering the time when he talk to her in the hospital. Those were some very good times. Showing her a dozen roses, teasing her a bit, and then... kissing her. Those thoughts made him blushed. When he kissed her, he couldn't explain how'd it felt, but it feels a heck a lot better then with Sora. "Oh, yeah. Better tell Tai about Me and Sora before he finds out himself and tries killing me for it."

Someone called his name while walking down the road. "Matt!"

Matt turns around and greeted his friend. "Hey Izzy. What's brings you out here?"

Izzy ran up next to Matt. "I was going to Tai's place and asked him about the incident when the others were freeing him," he explained. "Is he back from practice around this time?"

"Uh. I think so," Matt said. "I was about to go there myself."

"That's strange..." Izzy commented.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai is now lying down on a bed. "Uhhhggg..."

"He's waking up. Let me check his fever," Joe said as he put a thermonitor in his mouth.

Tai's shot his eyes open. "Mpth!!!" He quickly got up and pulls the thermonitor out of his mouth. "What are you trying to do?! Make me choke?!" He realized that he is inside his room with much of his friends there. "Weren't I'd at the soccer field?" Pain started to erupt in his head and he lay down on the bed.

"Don't move so much Tai," said Kari.

"What happen?" Tai said while trying to get over his headache.

"You've lost conscious out on the soccer field," said Sora.

"Sora?" Tai was confused as to why Sora was there. Maybe it's just because they're just friends.

"Maybe your getting too old for soccer," Davis joked.

Tai chuckle at the comment, "Funny... Very funny..."

"Always the one with a sense of humor in a bad time, isn't he?" asked Veemon.

Davis humph. "What do you mean, _In a bad time_?"

The room bust in to laughter.

"Leave it to the two comedians for a pick me up," Gatomon commented.

"Ow," Tai shouted in pain. "Hurts when I laugh."

"Say, Joe?" TK started. "Do you know why Tai's like this?"

Joe replies, "I'm guessing that because of Myotismon being in his body, he didn't have much time to heal from him leaving the body."

Cody sadly remember about the other person being possessed by Myotismon. "Owikawa... He didn't lived after Myotismon left his body."

The room fell into a deep silence.

"It's because Myotismon had been in his body for all those years between our adventures and the original group," said Yolie.

Ken grows, "Myotismon... He enjoys playing with people's minds and bodies." 

The doorbell rang. "_Buzzzzz...._"

"Uh... Anyone expecting someone?" Tai asked.

Nobody answered.

"I'll get it." Kari stands up and leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kari, is Tai back from soccer practice?" Izzy asked.

Both Izzy and Matt were at the door.

Kari answered, "You two picked a bad time to see him." 

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

Before Kari can answer a loud voice interrupted her. "What are you doing here?!"

Kari, Matt, and Izzy turn to the owner of the voice that's on the doorway of Tai's room. 

Matt facefalls. "Oh no..."

Sora's face clearly showed that she is very angry. "Why I ought to..."

Matt's head starts telling his legs to run but it was shaking in fear instead. "Uh... Hi..."

"Don't 'Hi' Me! Matt Ishida!"

All the other blinked in confusion.

Sora starts rowing up her sleeves and starts advancing on Matt. "Come here!"

Matt sweatdrop and squeal, "Somebody hold her..."

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" Sora did a battle cried and starts advancing on Matt.

"Woh come down!" Izzy shouted and starts holding her back.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai sat up on his bed and ask, "What's going on out there?"

"Is somebody gonna die?" Yolie meekly asked.

"I hope not," Halkmon commented.

Davis went to the doorway. "Hey! What does it take to get some piece around... Ahhh!!!" He was interrupted when Matt knocks him down and tramples him.

Matt ran quickly to the other side of the room.

"Uh... Matt? What's going on with you? And why are you here?" Tai asked in confusion.

"YOU COME BACK HERE?!" Sora emerges from the door with Izzy and Kari trying to hold her back by holding on to her arms.

Many people in the room including Digimons put on the face of disbelief.

Matt's face beginning to turn blue from fear. He starts waving his hands in front of him. "Look I'm sorry for what I did. But please calm down."

"Oh. I know that your 'not' sorry for what you did or else you wouldn't have done it!" Sora is still trying to reach Matt so that she can hurt him good even with Kari and Izzy holding her.

"Guys some help here!" Kari called out.

"I'm a computer expert, not an athlete!" Izzy also called out.

"What is going on here?!" Cody asked.

"Guys! Help!" Kari called out.

Everyone, including digimons, starts trying to hold her back. All except Tai, who's still lying in bed; Cody, he's still young to hold someone bigger then him; Matt, he's trying to get away from her; Davis, who's lying down on the ground with a pair of swirlly eyes and a foot imprint on his face; Veemon, who's poking on Davis' face; TK and Patamon, who when to Matt.

"Matt what's going on?" TK asked.

Patamon follows, "Why she's aftering you?"

Matt look at the restrain that was applied on Sora. He thought it's not safe to calm down and sigh. "I broke up with Sora the other day," he said it like it's a regular routine for him.

Almost everyone ended up in shocked, including Tai. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Sadly for Matt, the grip that was applied on Sora loosens.

"I'll get you for that!" Sora manages to get a hold of Matt's neck.

"Ahg... Ahg... can't... breathe..." Matt manage to get out.

"Ahhh!!!" All that was holding Sora tries to separate the two with an extra help from TK.

Tai quickly got out of bed and also tries to separate the two. "Sora, calm down. Control yourself, please."

Sora scream back, "Oh no! Not until I find out, why this gaitar playing freak dump me!!!"

Tai quickly turns to the one who is in danger right now. "Matt, you better tell her quick!"

"Uck... Uck..." Matt still couldn't breathe.

Trades of shouts were thrown among the group as Cody watches on. "My Kendo stick would be a good thing to have right about now."

"At least I know why Jun was so out of it the other day." Davis said while looking upside down at the group while lying on his back. He still has that foot imprint.

Veemon nodded. "Yep..."

Cody looks right at Davis and Veemon. "Finally awake, I see."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on Tai's computer. 

"Huh?" Davis, Cody, and Veemon can't help but knowdest this while the others are still trying to get Sora away from Matt.

"It's Gennai!" Davis, Cody, and Veemon said in unison as Gennai appeared out of it.

Gennai removed his hood to see the odd situation with Sora choking Matt. "Um... I don't think you should do that."

The gangs who are still braking the two up didn't hear him, because of the yelling and screaming.

"If this keeps going on then I think I have to digivolve!"

"Sora, calm down! This isn't like you!"

"Not like you at all!"

"Please let go of my brother..."

"I never did like fighting."

Gennai sweatdrop. He starts clearing his troth to get attention. "Uh hem." No avail. He decided to take this madder into his own hand and step between Sora and her prey. Only one hand was enough to push her off of Matt without taking his neck along with it.

Sora landed on the floor and Matt holding his neck.

"Gennai! What are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but the digital world is getting into a deeper parole, and I need some of your assistant." Gennai explained.

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai tries to get Sora up and pray that she wouldn't do that again.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

------------------------------------------------------

In the Digital world, Datamon was walking around inside what's left of his pyramid.

"Why couldn't that Monkey brain and that overgrown tin can took the fight somewhere else?" Datamon is in one of the lowered levels of his pyramid where he kept most of his electronic gizmos. He is also carrying a flashlight in order to see in the pitch-black darkness. "I know that the light switch is around here, somewhere." A huge wall stands in front of Datamon, but that didn't stop him as he walks right through and into another room. 

On the other side Datamon makes his way to what's seems like a fuse box. "Now tell me what's wrong." He plays with it and ends up getting electrocuted. "Ahhhh!!!"

After the electricity past through Datamon's body the lights in the room turns on.

"That wasn't bad." The black and smokey electronic Digimon said. He shook off the dust from its body and went to a nearby computer and starts typing around on it. "Let's see what's I've have left in this thing."

The monitor screen starts showing Digi-codes flashing very quickly in random order.

Datamon starts laughing hard. "HA HA HA HA HA... I CAN'T BELIVE IT! I STILL HAVE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING DATA!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

Everyone circled Gennai as he explains why he arrives to Tai's house with everybody there. Tai ended up being in bed again due to everyone's wishes. Matt was far away from Sora. He didn't fell like being strangled again by his ex-girlfriend. In fact he's leaning right next to the doorway for a quick getaway.

Gennai started by asking, "You all know about the crisis that has appeared in the Digiworld?" 

"You mean about Myotismon being back?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Gennai answered. "And because of his newer version of the Control Spire, the barrier of the Digital world is one again being weaken."

Izzy quickly realized the situation. "That would mean..."

Gennai interrupted, "Correct. The natural weather of this world would be going out of whack and Digimons will starts appearing."

The whole room was in shocked. "WHAT!?"

Yolie starts yelling, "I don't want to go to Russia if that happens again!"

Gennai raise his hands signaling her to calm down. "That's is exactly why I'm here."

"Are you're going to sent us to different places of the globe again?" Joe asked.

"No...no..." Gennai starts explaining. "I'm here so I can slow down the process of the barrier braking up. But it feels like your not going to like this... again."

The whole room replied, "Again?"

"What do you mean again?" TK asked.

Gennai relaxed his eyes for a moment and answers, "I'm asking you to give up the same thing as I did almost three years ago."

Matt's eyes widen. "Three years ago? You don't mean..."

Gennai interrupted, "Yes... I need to remove the power of your Digimon's abilities to Digivolve. Azulongmon's Digicore.""

"What!" Veemon screamed.

Wormmon didn't react to it.

"That mean's no ImperialDramon..." Ken answered.

"But he's the only Mega we'd have!" Davis replied.

"I know," said Gennai. "But that's the only way to slow down the process of the Digital World braking down. So Davis, Ken, please take out your D-3s."

They both take out their D-3s. Ken didn't mind at all about this, but Davis put on a face of disconfert.

Gennai put his hand on the two digivices. The digivices admits a light and it moves into Gennai's hand. He then put the light into the computer monitor. "There... with the Digicore going back to Azulongmon, the Digital world's barrier will be strong enough to combat the darkness of the control spires."

Veemon then cried out, "It just doesn't feel the same without ImperialDramon! Wahh!!!"

Gennai continual talking. "Anyway, with the Digital barrier holding up, you should have more then enough time to remove the control spires."

The 02 digidestinds begin getting nervous. "Eh..."

Gennai blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Our armor Digimons weren't strong enough to destroy even one control spire," TK explained.

"We'd tried to earlier today." Yolie replied.

"It wasn't enough even with all of our Digimon's attacking together." Cody said.

A short moment later Gennai lower his head. "I see... If the armor Digimons can't handle the job then I guess I'm back to square one."

"I wish that getting rid of a control spire is as easy as pressing delete on my laptop," said Izzy. "But it's not that simple."

"That's just great!" Matt lean off the doorway. "What are we going to do, now?!"

The room filled with silence as everyone starts trying to come up with a plan or at least an idea to at least help them. All except one.

Tai, who's been quite sense Gennai talked, had already got an idea. "Gennai?"

"Yes?" Gennai asked.

"I'm not sure if this is a good time to asked this but..." Tai started and asked, "How about the Legendary Digidestineds?"

Gennai is in shock when he heard that. Everyone else was confused.

"What are you talking about Tai?" Sora asked. "You're mean all of us, right?"

Gennai then replies, "I did tell you about them, but I've never told you that they were the Legendary Digidestinds! Who told you that?!"

"Uh... You're leaving us out of this..." said Izzy.

Matt's eye rises. "Just who are these Legendary Digidestineds?" he asked.

Gennai spoke, "The Legendary Digidestineds... or rather, the Chosen children of the Queen of Light... Those were the children I've told you about, before your fight with Apocamon."

"You mean the ones that came to the Digiworld before us?!" Joe asked in shocked.

"Before you?" Davis asked. "I thought that you were the first one there!"

"Tai. As I was asking before, How did you know they were called the Legendary Digidestinds?" Gennai asked.

Tai started, "Well it's like this..."

------------------------------------------------------

The image of a woman with long blond hair and a bright white dress standing in front of Tai.

"I need to ask you about something," The Queen of Light said.

Tai answers, "Yes?"

"After your journey through the Digiworld I need you to revive the Legendary Digidestinds." She said.

"Legendary Digidestinds?!" Tai asked. "Who are they?"

"The one called Gennai will know more about it. Please ask him to bring them back."

------------------------------------------------------

"I see..." said Gennai. "So the Queen of Light, herself, told you that."

"Why was she called by my Crest?" Kari asked but was ignored.

"Was that the person that help during that fight with Myotismon using your body?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Not only that, she's the one that told us how we've became digidestinds during our battle with the Dark Masters." Tai answered.

"During the Dark Masters?" Kari asked, "How come I didn't heard of her?"

The 01 kids plus TK, Patamon, and Gatomon starts chuckling and searching their heads.

Questions mark starts appearing on Kari's head. "What?"

"The first Digidestinds that appeared in the Digital World was her's," said Gennai. "They were the ones that first seal Apocamon in the world between the Digital one and the real ones. It was also them that started the Order of Light and Darkness."

"If they were Digidestinds," Cody asked, "Why haven't we've met them yet?" 

Sora then said, "Even during that short time when the whole world gather against MiloMyotismon, we've still haven't met them."

"It's because..." Gennai started. "After they seal Apocamon away they sacrifice their crest powers and their memories of their times in the Digital World."

The memories of their times in the Digital World. The whole room was shocked. This is one of the many things that they don't want to lose, even when there is bad ones. 

"Of course none of them liked it from the start when they found out about it. Even most of their Digimons seal themselves hoping that one day their partners would remember who they were," Gennai finished.

"Their memories?" Ken asked. He didn't like that fact sense he's still trying to remember his life before being hit by the Dark seed and becoming the ruthless Digimon Emperor.

Yolie asked, "Why would they do that? Forgetting everything they have done with their Digimons!"

"It's wasn't something that we could prevent. The Digital world wasn't stable enough to allow people to remember what happened in there. At least not at that time. But luckily it was also a good thing." said Gennai.

TK shutters, "How can losing their memories be a good thing?"

"Their memories wasn't exactly erased like you think. It was just stored some inside of their Digivices for save keeping." Gennai then smiles. "As for that question: their memories provided us information on the Crest that was provided to you. In other words, if it weren't for them, all of you would never become Digidestineds."

The room again was silence in shocked.

Izzy shouts, "They were the one that started it all?!"

Gennai nodded.

"But them losing their memories like that," said Yolie. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Gennai gave a smirk. "Not to worry. We once brought back their memories a few years after they first return to the real world. Their Digimons also reunited with them." He then frowns. "It was for a short time though. They weren't happy about it."

Tai frown. "Well duh... Give them something that means a lot to them and then haven it taken right away does makes anyone angry."

"I know." Gennai draw his head down. "We did promise them that they can have their memories back when the Digiworld became stable enough to transfer memories. But Piedmon attacked us before we got the chance to do that."

The room was filled with silence once again.

"I don't see how they would help us at this time even if they do have their memories." Matt said.

Gennai then chuckle a bit. "It's their Digivices..." He started, "They can Digivolve their Digimons normally even inside a Dark area such as the Control Spires!"

"They can do that?!" Izzy asked in shocked.

"Hold up," Matt said. "What level can they digivolve to?"

Gennai think for a bit. "Well, one of them can reach Mega, and the others can reach Ultimate."

"They would have been a big help from the start," Tai said. "Hey, is it possible to bring them back now?"

"Well of course." Gennai said, "But it would take time, and I've only have one of the Digivices. My others lookalike have the rest although I don't know which ones."

"So how soon can you get that one back?" Tai asked.

"It would be nice if we'd met one of them," said Sora.

Izzy made an excuse to stay on his computer. "I guess I'd need to update more on my list of Digidestineds."

"Come to my place tomorrow and I'll see if I can bring one of them back." Gennai answered.

"Great... The more the merrier," said Davis.

"At least tomorrow would be the weekend." Said Tai. "I'll come too."

Both Sora and Kari cried, "Oh no you won't!"

Tai sweatdrop. "Uh..."

"Didn't you remember what happened earlier today?" Sora goes eye to eye with Tai. "You've collapse while practicing Soccer. If you even leave this house tomorrow, I won't forgive you."

"Tai... Could you at least let me take care of you for once?" Kari asked. "When I'm sick you've always take care of me."

"But..." Tai hold his tongue.

Gennai got up and walk to the computer. "Anyway, I have to return to the Digital world and start on the preparations. Drop by anytime." The computer flashes and Gennai disappeared into the Digiworld.

"The Legendary Digidestineds huh?" Matt wonders. "How good are they suppose to be?"

Izzy have some thought about this. Another question came up in his mind. "If they are the first Digidestineds before us... How old would they be?"

to be continual...

------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Sorry for taking so long to write this. School is getting in my way. Then again, who isn't.

My version of the first five is going to be different from the other people who write their version of the first five. If someone did wrote the same version as mine then I haven't read his or her. So please don't stop reading.

I've also predicated that my fic would be around 25 or 30 chapters. Maybe. It's just an educated guess.

Next chapter one of my version of the first five is going to appear.

Do anyone know all the names of the Gennai's lookalikes and where they were at during to World Tour?


	8. First Revival: Above the Sky.

Look like Toei enjoy putting old character in Tamers. First was Ryo with a new outfit and Digimon. Then came the four Guardians of the Digiworld, who will play a bigger role then Quinglongmon (Azulongmon) did in 02. Who's next, Akira from the Playstation game, "Digimon World 2"? Or the kid from "Digimon World" and "Digimon card battle"?

Oh well 03 is almost over, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's products.

------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Digivices

Chapter 8  
First Revival: Above the Sky.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai- okay so staying for Soccer practice wasn't a good idea... Gennai paid me a visit while Sora was throwing a fit at Matt for braking up with her... I'll get back to the point; Gennai came by telling us that the Digital barrier between our world and the Digital one is generally getting weaker. Davis and Ken gave up Azulongmon's light, while Davis and Veemon complain about it. Then I brought up that "Legendary Digidestinds" when we had learned that an Armor Digimon wasn't enough to knock down a control spire set up by Myotismon. Gennai was surprised that I knew about them. He told us the story about what happened to them and why we'd haven't met them yet. And I thought giving up the Crests three years ago was bad.

------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"I have to find a place to hind so I can get away from Jun." Matt madly gave a glare to Davis.

"Hey don't look at me, man." Davis waves his hands. "She got a mind of her own."

Matt then folds his arms. "I can't stay at my house today sense Jun already know where it is, and she's probably there right now."

------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock.

"Yoo hoo! Matt?!" Jun continual knocking on the door to Matt's apartment. 

Knock knock.

"Are you home?!" She then takes a peek through the eyehole of the door. "Hello?!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Who knows when she'll leave..." Matt said with horror on his face.

"Jun said that today felt special for her." Davis commented while scratching his cheek.

"What do you think she mean by that?" Veemon asked.

Matt continual to glare at Davis.

Davis raises his hands. "Not my fault."

Matt gets his annoyed look back on him. "I'd could have stay at Tai's place instead, but you know who's going to be there."

"You mean Sora?" Yolie asked.

Matt nodded.

"Why are human girls are brutal?" After Veemon had said that he'd ended up being face to face with Yolie.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT!?!" Yolie scream.

"You better apologize right away." Halkmon suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Izzy tries to ignore those three. "Why did you broke up with her anyway?"

"The less that anyone knows, the better," Matt replied.

"O... Kay..."

"Hey wait a second..." Yolie scanned the entire room looking for someone. "Where's Ken?"

"Wormmon's not here either." Cody replied.

Izzy answered. "He called earlier and said that's he's going over to Tai's place and ask him some questions."

"Questions?" Cody asked.

"Maybe he's still feeling bad for using German while he was still emperor," said TK.

Patamon replied. "But it has already been over six months sense he was emperor."

"I can still remember that day," said Matt.

"Well let's go to Gennai's house right now." Davis walks towards Izzy's computer but then pause. "Uh... Where's Gennai's house again?"

The room sweatdrop.

------------------------------------------------------

"It's done." Datamon replied on the monitor.

"Good... I want it activated at a certain location." Myotismon commanded.

"Now?" Datamon asked. "It's not tested yet."

"Just do it when those foolish Digidestineds are found in the digital world," Myotismon answered. 

------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck did I do to deserve this?" Tai thought while being in his bed with Sora, Kari, and Gatomon watching him. "You don't really have to watch me. Really!" Patient is not one of his strong points.

"Yeah right," Sora and Kari said in unison.

Tai shrugged.

"You remember what happen yesterday," Sora started. "What is something worst happens?"

"But..."

Kari interrupted, "You should just stay in bed for the whole day."

"Yeah take a catnap," Gatomon followed.

Tai groan at the fact that he's going to be here doing nothing all day.

------------------------------------------------------

"It's nice to see you here," Said Gennai. "I don't have much visitor sense you and your friends came by many years ago."

TK scratch his head. "It seems like just four years for us."

The others were watching the fishes outside of the wall that separate the water and air.

"No wonder why you don't have many visitors," said Davis.

"You live at the bottom of a lake." Veemon finished.

"I just don't believe it," said Yolie.

"This is the Digital World anything can happen, including this." Cody responds.

"Is it possible for me to eat those fishes?" Amiddilamon asked.

"You have to catch it first," Answered Halkmon.

"I suggest you should come in and sit down." Gennai called out to the yard.

------------------------------------------------------

"Could you hear what they are saying?" Sora asked while having her ear pressed to the door.

"Just barely." Kari replied also having with her ear pressed to the door.

"I can understand it clearly." Gatomon replied also doing the same thing.

It was just a while that Ken arrived at Tai's apartment. Once there he asked if he can have some privacy among Tai, Wormmon, and himself.

"What's bring you here?" Tai asked while lying up on his bed.

"There's something I wanted to asked you for a while." Ken started. "Do you remember anything right after the fight against Diaboramon?"

Tai blinked. "You mean last month?"

"I meant the one three years ago."

"Yeah I think so."

"Then tell me. Do you know anyone named Ryo Akiyama?" Ken asked.

Tai blinked. "You know Ryo?"

------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?! You can't bring the Legendary Digidestineds back?!" The whole room questioned in shocked.

"Not really but it's bit complicated..." said Gennai. Then called out to the hallway, "Ditorimon! Can you bring that digivice here?!"

A voice of a small Digimon called back. "Okay Mr. Gennai!" 

"Ditorimon?" Cody asked. "It's not the same one is it?"

"Yes it is." Gennai answered. "I've been taken care of it sense that incident a few months ago. Just don't mention about you know who, or what happen to him."

The whole room nodded quietly.

"Here it is!" The small green Digimon that look like a ball with a leaf attached to his head. He bounces on to the table and drop off the digivices and bounces out of the room.

"It's good to see he's doing well," Yolie commented as Ditorimon left the room.

"Hey this digivice looked like the ones I used to have..." TK realized. "Sort of..."

"Yeah..." Patamon replied. "But it look like the one you have right now."

The Digivice shape like the original ones even with the light blue color on the body, but it also have a trim like the ones on the D3. The color of the trim is red.

"The Digivices you used to own a few years ago was base off of these Digivices. Although we'd never been able to make an exact duplicate of it." Gennai explained.

"So this is the Digivice of the ones before Tai's group uses?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Gennai answered. "But take a good look at it."

The entire group stared at it.

"See the problem?"

"Not really... Besides that it's not on." Said Yolie.

"That's the problem. Its lost it's power over all these year, like the batteries had died." Gennai explain.

Yolie pick up the Digivice. "Oh? What batteries it needed? I think my store have some."

"I don't think he means those kind of batteries," said Halkmon.

"Without power to the Digivice the Legendary Digidestineds can't recall their memories." Gennai said with despair.

"What kind of energy does it needs?" Cody asked.

"There is a location for it to recharge, but it was input inside of the Digivice." Gennai laugh. "You know the problem with that."

Yolie blinked. "Couldn't you hack it out?"

Gennai shrugged. "I'd already tried that. Its technology is far advance then ours. Don't let Izzy try unless you want his computer to break."

"Okay..." Yolie set the Digivice down.

"If only we have a clue..." said TK.

The room went into silence as everyone tries to think of something that can help them. Davis was beginning to get annoyed. Right now he's trying to resist the urge to bang his head on the table. "This is getting boring." He reaches out to the Digivice so he can take a better look at it.

When he grab it, bright light and beeping sound starts to appeared from it.

"Ahhh!!!" Out of pure shock and instinct, Davis throws the Digivice upward.

Everyone else was shock as it flies upward and landed back down on the table.

"Davis! Are you Okay?" Veemon said with concern.

"Wa... Wa... What was that?" Davis said while still in shock.

Everybody else lean towards the Digivice while ignoring Davis and Veemon.

The Digivice was still beeping and a dot was shown on the screen. But all the sudden the beeping died down and the dot disappeared.

TK turn his head. "Davis what did you do?"

"I don't know." He was still shaking. "All I did was touch the thing."

TK picked up the Digivice and nothing happen to it.

"I haven't seen that Digivice activate like that for a long time," Said Gennai. "Davis try it again."

TK hand over the Digivice to Davis.

As soon as he touch it, the Digivice reacted the same was as it did last time.

"Wha? What dose this mean?" Davis asked in confusion.

"Does that mean Davis is a Legendary Digidestineds?!" Yolie asked.

Davis flinches from hearing that.

"Not really," Said Gennai. "I know who that Digivice belong to, and it's not Davis."

"Then why does it reacting to me?!" Davis asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that you have a lot in common with the owner," Gennai guessed. "Then again the owner of that Digivice is a girl."

"What?!" Davis shouted while blushing. "This is a girl's Digivice?!"

------------------------------------------------------

Back at Tai's room.

"So it was you those many years ago," said Ken.

"Sorry that I didn't recognized you from the start," said Tai. "At least that explain why you made a Digimon that look almost like Milleniumon."

"Could you please not remind me about that?" Ken asked.

"Well it's not your fault to begin with," Tai replied. "I guess that when that Dark seed hit you, a part of Milleniumon was also in it."

Ken changes the topic. This topic just doesn't make him feel good. "Do you know where Ryo is or how he's doing?"

"Not sure." Tai said. "The last time I saw him was after the D-1 tournament. He said that he'd going to see his parents, wherever they are. But that was a few years ago."

"What can he be doing now?" Ken asked.

------------------------------------------------------

Gennai's visitors are beginning to leave. The stairway that reaches to edges of the lake already appeared.

"I've just updated the map function on your D3's," said Gennai. "It should display a blinking star(*) on the area where the control spire should be."

"Thanks Gennai. At least now we should be able to find it easier," said TK.

"Before I forget, that dot that was displayed on the Digivice that Davis is carrying should tell you where to recharge it. Once it finishes recharging the real owner will appear in the Digital World with her memory intact. Once you've done that you should have a chance on knocking down the control spires." Gennai explain.

"Got it." TK turn to the one who was in charge of keeping the Digivice. "You heard that Davis?"

Davis grumbles as he starts walking up the stares. "Yeah yeah..." He thanks the gods that the location of the dot on the Digivice was close.

------------------------------------------------------

"Why in the world that I got a girl's Digivice?" Davis led the group through a plain green field. Nothing special about it. "Why does I have to be the one that make this thing work?"

"Come on Davis, its not that bad is it?" said Veemon while walking next to Davis.

"No," Davis answered. "I'm a guy not a girl. It's just not right!!!" He screamed into the air.

Everyone else sweat-drop.

Davis suddenly felt depressed. "I feel so violated."

Little did they know they past a surveillance camera that was watching them.

------------------------------------------------------

"It was nice talking to you." Ken was about to leave the apartment with Wormmon in his duffel bag. "I felt like I've regain part of myself."

"And thanks for talking with him," said Wormmon.

"No problem a friend of Ryo's is a friend of ours." Tai replied. "Let talk again sometime!"

Ken nodded and left.

Kari walks up with Sora close behind. "I didn't know that Ken was one of Ryo's friends."

"I don't believe that we fought one of his friends," said Sora.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with Agumon the next time I see him." Tai when back inside.

"I wonder how's TK is doing with the first Digidestineds." said Kari.

------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Davis! Are there yet?" TK asked.

Davis took another look at the Digivice he was holding. "Yeah..."

"Hey what's that?!" Veemon looked up to the sky.

"What's what?" Yolie asked.

Veemon pointed at what's he's looking.

Everyone look up to the sky. There was something in front of the sun.

"Hey I see something." Cody replied as he covers his eyes from the sunlight with his hands.

"What is it?" asked Amiddilamon.

"I can't see a thing." said Yolie.

Halkmon realize something. "Whatever it is, it's heading this way!!!" 

The entire group ducks as a bug Digimon swoops down pass them.

"It's a Kuwagamon!" shouted TK.

"Look at his arms!" Patamon shouted.

Cody eyes widen. "It's dark ring!"

"Ken won't like this," said Yolie.

"We better take care of this. Patamon." TK took out his D3 and points it to his partner. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon armor Digivolve to... Pagusismon, Flying Hope."

Pagusismon took off flying at the Kuwagamon. "Aquis beam!"

The Kuwagamon moved out of the way and the beam hit nothing but air.

"Halkmon let help him." Yolie also took out her D3.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Halkmon armor Digivolve to... Hulsemon, The wings of love."

Hulsemon flies up to intercept Kuwagamon in battle.

"Twin sickle!"

Two red beams appeared out of nowhere and Hulsemon barely dodge it.

Cody looks at the direction where the beams came from. "A Snimon?"

TK realized that there was something on one of the arms. "There's a dark ring on it too!"

"There must be more if we are inside a dark area." said Cody.

Just as he said that, an army of insect Digimon appears.

"Davis get going!" TK shouted. "One of the first five can destroy that control tower. We'll handle things here."

"Sense when did you became leader?" Davis took out his D3. "Just like the old days isn't it?"

"Too much." Veemon answered.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor Digivolve to... Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship."

Raidramon appeared next to Davis. "Let's go!"

Davis got on Raidramon and they dash off. "Hang on we'll be right back!"

------------------------------------------------------

Davis looks at the red Digivice in his hand then in front of him. "No way..." The dot on the Digivice indicated that the source of power is coming from the pillar of rocks that reaches the sky. "Raidramon... How high can you jump?" He asked when he got off him.

"I don't think I can jump that high." Raidramon answered. "It must be a 10,000 feet high."

"How are we going to get up there?" Davis asked in frustration. He then look at the Digivice and clinch it more. "Come on you stupid thing! I know that you know how to get up there!"

"Uh... Davis? Yelling at it won't help."

Davis ignores that statement and walk next to the base of the pillar with Raidramon. "What do you want me to do? Tap you on it and..." as soon as Davis tap the red Digivice on it, the Digivice glowed, and Davis and Raidramon went airborne. 

"Whaaa!!!"

The two ended being lifted by a great wind generated by the pillar. When the two reach a few feet of the pillar they felt like the winds were also guiding them forward and giving them a rough landing.

"Ow," cried Davis as he landed on his lower back.

"Davis are you okay?" Raidramon asked. He landed on his four feet.

"Yeah." Davis replied. "I didn't expect that."

"It looks like we're at the top."

Davis and his partner look around their surroundings. The top was as wide as Ken's old base when he was still the Digimon Emperor. In the center lies, what seems like a Greek/Roman temple. On the pillars that are supporting the ceiling, two symbols were engraved on it. Davis took note that one of them look like the symbol on Yolie's Digiegg of Sincerity. The other one was one that he had never seen before.

Davis seems fascinated. "Woh..."

"Davis we have to hurry... Our friends are counting on us." Raidramon replied.

"Right."

The two rush inside the temple. Inside the temple matches the outside of being Roman built and it was wide open inside. A pillar of light is in the center of the temple. Davis and Raidramon walk to it.

Raidramon was surprised to what's in it. "Is that a..."

"Digimon?" Davis finished.

It was blue, small, and has a blue V marks on its white belly. Instead of having one V mark on it's belly there were three, each being on top of each other. It seems like it's sleeping right now.

"Have you seen a Digimon like that before?" Davis asked.

"I believe that it's a Penmon(Penguinmon)," answered Raidramon. "It suppose to be a bird type Digimon that lives near the ocean and likes the cold. It can't fly but it's a good swimmer."

"If it can't fly, why is it doing up here?"

"No clue." Raidramon answered. "Take a look at its beak."

Davis looks at the beak of the Penmon. It has a line going through the top of it and to the middle. "A scar?"

"What do you think happened to it?" Raidramon asked.

"Who knows?" Davis looks at the Digivice then at the Digimon. "The Digivice is pointing to this Digimon."

"Try using it on it already..." Raidramon demanded.

"Sure why not? The next thing we'll know this place would self-distract." Davis put the Digivice in front of the Digimon.

Both the Digivice and the Digimon glowed as the pillar disappears.

The Penmon slowly opens its eyes while adjusting to the light. "Ju... Ju... JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Davis and Raidramon collapse from the shock of that outburst. They never expect that coming from someone whom been asleep for a long time. Judging by the voice, this Digimon is a girl.

"Hey, what's that you got in your hand?" she pointed to the Digivice.

Davis starts panicking. "Huh? What? You mean this?" 

"Yeah! That's my partner's Digivice! Where did you get it?!"

"Can you calm down so we can explain?" Asked Raidramon. "So that Digivice belong to your partner?"

"Yeah... Say..." The Penmon look at Davis. "You look a lot like her."

Davis face turns blue. "I'm not a girl!"

Penmon ignore that shout. "Anyway... Why do you have her Digivice?"

"Oh that... Well you see, we really need the help of you and her." Davis said while unsure if he'd explained it right.

"How long have I've been here?" Penmon asked.

"Um... let's see I heard it from Gennai a while ago... now how many years was it?" Davis starts holding up one finger, then two.

Penmon looked irritated. "How about just telling me what year it is?"

Davis answered, "2003."

"2003?!" Penmon shouted. "That long!"

"Yep." Raidramon replied.

"What was Gennai thinking?!"

"Can you bring your partner here?" Davis asked.

"I would need her Digivice, if you don't mind." Penmon put her fin out to Davis.

Davis handed her the Digivice. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Penmon starts pressing things on the Digivice. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The name's Davis."

The name just struck Penmon like an arrow. "Davis? Your not happen to be..."

One of the pillars that supported the ceiling collapse.

"What the heck was that?" Penmon shouted.

A Snimon appeared.

"Ahh!!! It followed us!" Davis shouted.

"I need time to get my partners back!" Penmon turn to Davis and Raidramon. "Get that bug out of here!"

"Um right..." This Digimon ordering him sounded like someone he knew but couldn't place it. "Alright you heard her Raidramon."

"Yahh!!!" Raidramon charge at full speed and tackle the Snimon out off the temple. Davis chases after them.

When he was no longer seen. "Davis... If that's the same Davis... He'd sure had grown..." Penmon closed her eyes and place the Digivice to her chest. A red aura appears from her body.

------------------------------------------------------

"Thunder blast!"

Raidramon shot thunder off the tip of his horn and sent the Snimon flying. As the Snimon disappeared from sighting a Kuwagamon shows up.

"This is getting annoying!" Davis shouted.

"You're telling me..." Raidramon gnawed. "They just keep on coming."

------------------------------------------------------

The aura from Penmon stopped as a light appeared in front of her and started to take shape. The light starts taking a form with skins, hairs, and clothing. It taken a shape of a girl.

The girl put a hand on her head, and staggers as she dealt with headache. "Ow... what happened?"

"Your back!" Penmon drop the digivice and jump onto the girl.

The girl fell down and blinked for a bit. "P... Penmon? Penmon! It's good to see you again!"

The two hugs each other as they cry for the ones that they haven't seen for a long time.

Penmon get off the girl and wipes her tears. "Wow... Look how much you've grown!"

"How long has it been 8 years?" The girl stood up and also wipes her tears. "Why has it been that long?"

"Oh yeah... There a kid outside with a Digimon who said that his name is Davis."

The sounds of thunder and flashes of lights came from outside.

The girl smiles and pick up her Digivice. "Alright let go help him." The Digivice in her hand chimes.

A light surrounds Penmon. "Penmon Digivolves to..."

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh what's taken her?!" Davis shouted.

Raidramon fired another blast into a group of Snimon and Kuwagamon. He was getting tied out.

A group of seven Snimon and Kuwagamon starts flying towards them.

"Black Saber!"

Black fireballs hit all of the Snimon and Kuwagamon. Each one of them dropped like the bugs they are.

"Huh?" Davis and Raidramon turn to see where it came from.

A great big fiery bird flew in the sky.

"Birdramon?" Davis noted that the birds flame is black instead of orange.

"I heard about a black bird that resemble Birdramon." Said Raidramon. "I think they are Sabirdramon, ancient Digimon that evolves from ether Biyomon or Penmon. Her Black Saber is similar to Birdramon's Meteor wings."

"Call me ancient again and you're dead!!!" Shouted the Sabirdramon.

Raidramon sweat-drop. "Um... Sorry..."

"So where's your partner?" Davis called out to her.

"Try looking at my claws." Sabirdramon swift her body so that they can see her claws.

Davis and Raidramon see someone on one of the claws. They took a while to see who was on it. When they got a better look at the girl, their jaws hit the floor and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

The girl scratches her head while nervously blushing. She waves to them with one hand while holding Sabirdramon's claw with the other hand. "Hi..."

Sabirdramon landed in front of Davis and Raidramon. Their faces still didn't change.

The girl smiles and say, "Davis, Veemon. If you keep your face like that, Mom and Dad wouldn't be able to recognize you."

Davis' mouths moves up and down with no sound coming out of it. He shakes his head trying to get his face back to normal. However his face is still in shocked. "JUN!!! What are you doing here?!"

Jun was still blushing and started chuckling. "Well, you see I came to the Digital World a long time before you did so... ah...ha ha ha."

"Would you quit laughing?!" Davis shouted.

"Ha ha..." Jun created a fist to punch herself on the cheeks. After she did that her eyes turn serious and a red mark appeared at where she hit herself. "Okay Davis. Those bug Digimon attacked you at this time and you summon me here then there is something that I can do and you can't. So what is it?"

"I did not summon you!" Davis shouted.

"Now's isn't the time to complain." Jun then blinked. "Hey is it just the two of you here?"

"The others!!!" Davis just remembers. "We got to destroy that control spire. Raidramon let's g... eh?" When he looked at his partner Digimon, he reverted to Veemon with a lump on his head. "When did you change back?"

"During sometime when I was banging my head repeatedly and create that thing over there." Veemon pointed to a crater.

Davis, and Jun give a sigh while holding their heads with one hand.

------------------------------------------------------

Sabirdramon flew in one direction carrying Jun on one claw, and Davis and Veemon with the other.

"Hey Davis! I know that we're in a Dark Area, but where this Control spire your talking about?" Jun shouted to the other side. "I can't find it on my Digivice!"

Davis takes a look on his D3. "We're almost there!" He shouted back.

A couple of seconds later they see a black tower.

"There it is!" Davis points to it.

"Okay Sabirdramon, go down there!" Jun called out.

A ticked off mark appeared on Sabirdramon's head, "You'll never changed," she thought. "You want down right?" She moves her wings to move downward although she's going down too quickly.

"Ahh!!!"

Before Sabirdramon landed on the ground in front of the Control spire, she slow down a bit, and her passengers fell off do to the impact of the landing. She reverted back into Penmon right after.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Jun shouted at Penmon.

"That's what you'll get for ordering me around like that," Penmon replied.

The two stair at each other with fire in their eyes. 

Davis and Veemon just pulled his head out of the ground, and see the two. 

"What's going on here?" Veemon asked.

Jun and Penmon started laughing.

"Huh? Did we miss something?" Davis asked.

"Uh... could be." Veemon answered.

The two stop laughing and turn to the control spire.

Jun whistle as she look at it. "That's big..."

"...Strong and sturdy too." Penmon finished.

"Too bad it's has to go down!" The two said in unison.

"It is the source that created the Dark areas, isn't it?" Jun took out her Digivice and points it to the control spire.

"What are you going to do?" Davis asked.

He got his answered when his sister's Digivice starts to grow very bright.

Davis had to close his eyes due to the blinding of the lights. When he was able to open his eyes the control spire was gone.

"You mean you just point that thing and it disappeared?" Davis asked in shocked.

"Gezz, you've been asking a lot of questions today." Jun committed.

Davis narrows his eyes. "Well it's not the last one."

------------------------------------------------------

The dark rings that were controlling the Snimon and the Kuwagamon detach themselves. Every one of them left.

Pagusismon reverts himself back into Patamon and lands on TK's arms. "About time. I forgotten how long we've been fighting."

"A very long time so to speak." Halkmon was lying down on the ground face first.

"It's almost as long as watching Wargreymon stalling Piedmon for my brother to return." TK committed.

Yolie was lying next to Halkmon the same way. "When I get my hands on Davis for being this late... I'll..."

Cody walked pass Yolie. "Hey give him some credit he had to find the energy for the Digivice then bring that Digidestineds to the control spire. That would certainly take a long time."

"Cody, can you turn me right side up again? I've fallen and I can't get up. And I'm not joking" Armidillamon was trying to righting himself up from his back.

Cody righted Armidillamon up then look at his D3. "It looks like Davis did found one of the Legendary Digidestinds. I see two dots indicating their signals."

TK take a look on his D3. "It looks close enough to walk there."

"Now?" Yolie asked. "Can't we rest a bit?"

"I'll e-mail him to come instead." Cody sat down and used his D-terminal.

------------------------------------------------------

Davis took a look at his D-terminal. "Man it must be a hard battle if they need us to go there."

"Yo what's up?" Jun asked when he looked over her little brother's shoulder.

Davis only look straight ahead in a trance, "Maybe there's another explanation to this... Maybe I'm dreaming... Maybe I'm delusional... Maybe Parallelmon what's revenge and sent me to another world where this happened..." He take a peek at the Digimon who's happens to be talking to each other cheerfully. "Who am I kidding?" He left out a sigh. " It's going to be a long, long time for me to get used to this."

"Hey Digital world to Davis... Come in Davis..." Jun was right in front of Davis waving her hand in his face.

"I guess this is what you mean by a 'Special Day', right?"

Jun blinked. "Yeah I suppose."

"The others want's us to met them," Davis dryly replied. He then staggers off in a direction.

Jun slowly follows Davis from far behind. 

About half way then she then walk close to the two Digimon who was way behind from Davis and out of hearing range. "Hey Veemon? Penmon? I think I'd just offend Davis..."

Veemon take a look at his partner who almost tripped over a rock. "Uh... I see... I think I saw him like this is when Kari walked off with... Hey why do you care?!"

Penmon who was next to him slap the back Veemon's head. "Because she does. He didn't seems to change much when he was this high." She raises her fin up to her eyes.

"What do ya mean by, **He didn't change when he was this high**?" Veemon asked.

"I'd once met Davis when he was four... I bet he didn't remember me." Penmon answers sadly. 

Jun kick Veemon on the head. "Veemon, you make a gloomy situation worst."

"Opps... Sorry..." Veemon lost tracked of how many times he said that word today. "Davis will get over it in four or five days."

"Four or five days?" Jun ponders. She looked ahead as Davis almost tripped over another rock.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Davis where have you've been?" TK called out to him as he slowly walk up to him. "Did you got lost again?" TK waited for Davis to reply but never gotten any as he walked pass him.

"Davis?" Yolie was concern about his cold attitude.

Cody was also concern about his cold attitude. "So did you find the Legendary Digidestineds?"

Davis lean down on a tree and pointed in the direction he came from.

The others look at where he was pointing at and see Jun walking up to them with the two Digimon.

"Davis! Isn't that your sister?!" TK shouted.

"Uh..." Jun scratch her head while thinking something to say. If these kids was someone she haven't met yet she would know what to say. "Hi..."

Yolie scramble to her feet. "You're the Legendary Digidestinds?" 

Jun blinked. "Legendary Digidestinds? Is that what you guys are calling us these day?"

"Does have a ring to it." Penmon replied.

Yolie took a look at the little blue Digimon. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Penmon, Jun's partner." She introduces herself.

"Your Jun's Digimon?" Cody asked.

"Hey! I belong to no one!"

Cody almost back away.

Jun wave her hands to reassure that her 'partner' is fine. "Don't worry about it. She's always like this."

"Anyway, she looks like Veemon in a way." Halkmon committed.

"She's what?!" Veemon shouted in shock.

"Just like Brothers and Sisters." Said Armidillamon.

Patamon follows. "And like their partners!"

"Come on let's go already!" Davis shouted out loud.

------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Myotismon shouted out at the top of his lungs.

In front of him is a portal that's shows the image of the Digidestineds with Jun and Penmon.

Myotismon clenches his teeth more and starts to glow a crimson red. "DIE!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, I want you to throw a fist like this." Volcamon punches straightforward to show a couple of rookie level Digimon that has both arms and legs.

All of them ended up doing kicks, uppercuts, or hooks, then falling down.

Volcamon puts a hand on his face to cover his embarrassment. "Where did we get these guys?"

Part of the castle exploded.

Volcamon pretend not to be surprise from that and said, "Go fix that," to a few Gotsumon.

"Yes boss."

------------------------------------------------------

The Digidestineds walks through a wooded path to find the closest TV back to the real world.

"Myotismon's back?" Penmon asked. "Should had known."

"You've fought Myotismon?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah..." Jun answered. "Come to think of it. Wasn't it him that took over Odiba a few years ago?"

"Looks like he need another butt kicking from us." Penmon joked.

Both Jun and Penmon laughs off.

Davis, who is still in front of the group, was shaking with anger and he shouts. "I don't believe this!!!" He then ran away from the group.

Veemon was the first one to react and chase after him. "Hey Davis! Wait up!"

"Davis?! What with you?!" Jun went after them.

Penmon chase after her. "What's going on?"

The others blinked in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------

Matt take a sip of a soda can. "They been gone for a while, don't you think?"

"Yeah I'll say." said Izzy.

His computer beeped.

Izzy walked away from it. "What do you know. They're back."

Davis appeared from the computer and quickly ran out of the door without saying a word.

"What's with him?" Izzy asked.

Veemon also pop out of the computer. "Davis, wait up!" He also ran out the door. "I wouldn't want to be here if I were you!" He shouts back to Matt was.

Matt stood right at the door and blinked in confusion.

"Ahhhh!!!" The computer flashes on again as another person came out of it.

Jun and Penmon landed on there faces.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Penmon said while holding her beak.

Matt and Izzy were too shocked to move.

Jun scramble to her feet and runs to the door, "Out of the way" Matt was push aside and almost fall. She looks right, then left. She goes to where Davis and Veemon went.

"Hey Jun!" Penmon chase after her.

Matt's eyes started twitching. "J... J... Jun?! I'm feeling faith." Matt sits down on the floor.

"That's was weird..." said Izzy.

to be continual...

------------------------------------------------------

(http://www.DigiDatabase.co.jp/Entry/-001.html)

Izzy's Digidestineds Database.

Entry #: - 001 (- means before group that went to the digital world in summer of '99.)

Name: Jun Motomiya.

Age: 18

Group: 1st Digidestineds.

Digimon: Penmon

Digivice: Legendary Digivice.

Relatives that also a DD: [link] Davis Motomiya [/link] (Younger brother)

Info: Jun has been a Digidestineds from 1995(?). During that time the Digital world wasn't stable enough to carries memories from that world to the real world. After her adventure she'd lost all knowledge of the Digital world and the Digimon. She was one of the people whose family had been held captive by Myotismon on the summer of '99. Why Myotismon didn't do something to her at that time is still unknown.

Please check back for further update. I'd haven't gotten the chance to talk to her yet, Izzy.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Well... Surprise!

Bet no one thought that Jun might be a Digidestineds of the past, did ya?

I picked Jun to be a Legendary Digidestineds because she's happens to be old enough. If you want too complain about me making this decision then you should had known that I did put Jun in most of my last chapters.

Why Penmon instead of Penguinmon? I like the original name better. 

Sorry I took so long.

Next chapter: Davis' real reaction for Jun being a Digidestineds. Datamon's unleash his secret (or not-so secret) weapon. Can Penmon's Ultimate form stop it?

As for the Parallelmon comment. He has nothing to do with this fanfic. Or does he? NopeI only put him there because I couldn't think of anything else for Davis to think. It's not like I'm going to do a V-Tamer/02 crossover... Or will I?


End file.
